Questão de tempo
by AnnieLupin11
Summary: E neste momento, Lily Evans, mesmo não sabendo, agarrou seu destino. Isso pode não parecer uma história de amor, mas poucas coisas neste mundo vem isoladas. Havia uma guerra acontecendo e isso não podia ser esquecido.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

''Em certo momentos, os homens são donos dos seus próprios destinos''

Aos dez anos de idade são poucas as crianças que possuem, ao menos, uma vaga ideia do que é o destino. Muitas crianças crescidas, mais conhecidas como adultos, ainda possuem uma medíocre ideia do que esta palavra possa vir a ser. Uns pensam que sua definição vai muito além da compreensão humana, outros igualam o destino com o futuro. De qualquer forma, ninguém podia discutir que Lily Evans encontrou seu destino no enorme campo próximo da casa.

Louco.

Foi a primeira impressão que a pequena ruiva teve de Severo Snape

''Aquele garoto só podia estar maluco'', pensava repetidamente a menina enquanto voltava para casa.

Ela, uma bruxa? Apenas uma grande brincadeira.

Lily não contou a ninguém sobre a conversa, mesmo quando voltara a ver o menino, ela ainda continuava remoendo todas aquelas informações em sua pequena cabeça, até que o dia do seu décimo primeiro aniversário chegou. Mesmo inconscientemente a menina ainda pensava na tal carta que Severo havia lhe falado. Durante todo o dia, Lily se recusava a pensar na maldita carta que não chegava, porém, depois de voltar de um almoço na casa da avó e olhar de relance a mesa da cozinha, ali estava ela, bem em cima.

E neste momento, Lily Evans, mesmo não sabendo, agarrou seu destino.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone**

''Aberração''

As palavras saíam da boca de Petúnia cada vez com mais ódio, notou Lily, a irmã guardava uma carga de raiva surpreendente para alguém de apenas dezenove anos. As coisas haviam piorada durante as últimas férias em que a ruiva passou em casa, Petúnia havia começado a namorar uma grande orça, palavras de Marlene, e isso não tinha melhorado a situação.

Seu namorado, Vernon, vinha de uma linhagem que sempre foi muito bem de vida, diferente dos Evans, os negócios da família iam cada dia melhor, algo que era dito ao longo de dez minutos em uma conversa com o moço. Ao olhar com atenção, a grande orça era exatamente o que Petúnia sempre procurara, alguém extremamente normal. A irmã fazia questão de trazer o namorado para casa sempre que podia, apenas para mostrar aos pais o '' bom partido'' que havia conseguido e, obviamente, exibi-lo para Lily. A ruiva, pelo contrário do que parecia, estava muito feliz pela irmã, pois sempre que os via juntos os olhos de Petúnia brilhavam, então não havia nada a discutir.

Naquele dia em especial Petúnia havia proferido sua ofença como uma forma de despedida a irmã, afinal, era dia 1° de Setembro. Lily, que aprendera a ignorar a situação, apenas pegou suas bagagens e se dirigiu ao carro, onde o pai e a mãe a esperavam.

''Se despediu de Petúnia, querida?''

''Claro mãe'' A ruiva apenas fingiu um sorriso ao ver o rosto esperançoso da Sra. Evans.

''Vamos logo, Lily. Precisamos voltar para almoçar com os pais de Vernon''

Diferente de sua mãe, seu pai, Luke Evans, sabia exatamente o que se passava entre as filhas e não fazia questão de esconder a tristeza em sua voz ao falar de Vernon e seus pais. Luke era o tipo de homem que chega a idade adulta com alma de criança e adorava o uso de boas piadas, o que fazia com que Lily admirasse ainda mais o pai, porém, esse fato era algo nada apreciado na casa dos Dusley.

''Claro'' disse Lily fechando a porta ''Odeio interromper belos laços familiares em formação'' a ruiva lançou um sorrisinho na direção do pai, o qual fez questão de fechar a cara, a fazendo rir ainda mais.

Quando chegaram a estação Lily não pode deixar de sorrir, ela estaria voltando para seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e não havia nada que poderia desmanchar o sorriso em seu rosto naquele momento. Os pais a ajudaram a retirar a bagagem do carro e juntos percorreram os lotados corredores da estação de King's Cross. Quando finalmente chegaram no corredor entre as plataformas nove e dez, Lily parou e se virou para os pais.

''Querem atravessar comigo?''

''Hoje não querida, você sabe como amo ver aquele trem, mas estamos atrasados'' Respondeu Mary, a mãe de Lily.

''Não faça nada que eu não faria'' Disse seu pai já abraçando a filha, com um sorriso orgulhosos no rosto.

A ruiva apenas assentiu sorrindo e depois de abraçar ambos finalmente atravessou a barreira.

* * *

Caos

Foi o que Lily Evans pensou ao chegar na plataforma, faltavam cerca de dez minutos para a partida do trem, mas pelo que parecia um engraçadinho havia soltado algumas bombas de bosta perto das bagagens.

James Potter e Sirius Black.

Esses foram os primeiros nomes que surgiram na cabeça da monitora ao ver aquela cena. Alguns pais trouxas que estavam na plataforma, começaram a correr por não saberem o que estava acontecendo e os filhos correram atrás dos pais. Realmente desgastante, pensou Lily. Os olhos da monitora procuraram instantaneamente os supostos causadores do problema, os encontrando em alguns segundos.

''Francamente, não podiam esperar até amanhã?''

''Bom te ver também Lily'' Murmurou Sirius, que ainda continuava a rir da correria.

''Por que nós afinal?''

A ruiva finalmente se virou para James Potter, o qual não poderia estar com cabelos mais revoltados. A questão foi que Lily percebeu um tom de voz diferente em James, não seu habitual tom meigo quando se dirigia a ela, mas um tom carregado de sarcasmo e ironia.

''São sempre vocês, Potter''

''Mas você não tem provas''

''Vocês estavam rindo'' Acusou a ruiva

''Poderíamos estar rindo da tentativa frustrada de Peter em colocar a mala no vagão''

''E estavam?''

''Não sei, estávamos?''

''Como eu iria saber?'' A ruiva revirou os olhos.

''Bem, você costuma saber de tudo não é mesmo?''

''Você é um babaca Potter''

''Nada que eu já não saiba'' Disse James muito próximo a ela.

Lily saiu de perto dos dois bufavam, James Potter não havia mudado em nada. Pelo que parecia ele apenas havia ficado ainda mais arrogante e mal educado, um fato que surpreendeu a monitora, mas, como sempre, a ruiva não admitiu o quão decepcionada estava com o capitão do time de quadribol, apenas continuou andando na tentativa de encontrar suas amigas em meio à confusão.

* * *

''Porque você foi tão babaca com ela, cara?'' Disse Sirius depois de Lily ter saído da cor de seus cabelos.

James apenas revirou os olhos

''É sério, seu surto de babaquice está começando a me preocupar, Prongs.''

''Era só a Evans''

''Só a Evans? Você realmente precisa de um médico'' Sirius parecia assustado com a indiferença do amigo

''Não me venha com essa. A Evans é passado''

Sirius apenas concordou com o amigo, mas percebia que seus olhos estavam claramente o denunciando.

''Vamos logo, aquela mala do Peter não vai entrar sozinha''

* * *

''Você precisa melhorar essa cara''

Foi a primeira coisa que Marlene Mckinnon falou para Lily Evans depois de quase três meses.

A ruiva não se importava, Marlene era assim. O tipo de pessoa que acorda as quatro da manhã querendo chocolate quente ou mergulhar no lago com a lula gigante. Depois de abraçar a amiga Lily contou brevemente o ocorrido de alguns minutos atrás.

''Que grande idiota'' Foi o que a amiga exclamou ''Mas continua sendo um pedaço de mal caminho'' Murmurou logo em seguida.

Lily não pode deixar de gargalhar, sentira muita falta da amiga, mesmo ela tento a visitado no começo das férias.

''E Mary?'' Perguntou Lily a amiga.

''Ela já deve estar no castelo'' A ruiva apenas assentiu.

Mary Jones era filha da professora de Aritmância, um fato que contribuía para nenhuma delas cursar a matéria. Não que a professora Jones fosse ruim ou algo do tipo, era apenas pelo simples fato de que Mary não queria ter a própria mãe lhe dando notas baixas e chamando sua atenção em classe, suas amigas apenas concordaram com a escolha já que também conheciam a Sra. Jones fora de Hogwarts.

''Vamos procurar uma cabine?''

Lily novamente apenas assentiu, ela não estava com muita vontade de falar no momento, afinal, encarar a raiva de James Potter e Petúnia Evans no mesmo dia não era nada fácil.

* * *

Cinco Minutos.

Foi o tempo que ambas demoraram para encontrar uma cabine vaga, as duas comemoraram quando o trem começou a andar e ninguém mais entrara na cabine.

''Me conte o que Petúnia aprontou'' Falou Marlene direta ao ponto.

A monitora nem ao menos fez questão de se surpreender, as duas se conheciam a tanto tempo que uma sabia exatamente como a outra estava se sentindo, muitas vezes, apenas com um olhar. Lily adorava isso na amiga.

''O de sempre'' Confessou a ruiva com tristeza ''Só que desta vez ela falou com mais raiva, sinto tanta falta da minha irmã, ainda mais da família que éramos. Mas sei que as coisas não vão voltar ao normal'' Mesmo apenas descrente na época, Lily mal poderia imaginar que estava falando uma verdade inquestionável.

''Não fique assim, você tem uma família aqui'' Ela parou de falar por um momento '' Não aqui exatamente, mas em Hogwarts. Ninguém vai poder tirar isso de você, Lily''

Isso fez com que a monitora desse um pequeno sorriso.

''Chega de assuntos sentimentais. Novo tema'' Disse Lily finalmente.

Ambas conversaram sobre as coisas insignificantes que haviam feito nas férias, até que Remus Lupin aparece por trás do vidro, fazendo um gesto com a mão. Lily apenas suspirou.

Reunião dos monitores.

A ruiva tinha uma opinião muito bem formada sobre essas reuniões durante a viagem. Insignificantes. Não era passado nada de novo e apenas algumas informações sobre o quadro de horários, o que poderia, rapidamente, ser resolvido depois do jantar. Lily olhou para Marlene, a qual já estava com um livro em mãos, a ruiva apenas sorriu e deixou a cabine.

Ao chegar no corredor Remus a abraçou, gesto pelo qual a monitora respondeu prontamente. Lily tinha Remus como um melhor amigo. A amizade deles crescera muito durante o último ano, no qual ambos já faziam as rondas da monitoria juntos, os dois sempre conversavam e quando perceberam já não se viam patrulhando o castelo sem o outro.

''Soube que já arrumou briga, é praticamente um recorde'' Disse o monitor começando a andar.

''Qual a versão do Potter? Alguns quartanistas ainda perguntam se realmente estávamos pelados naquele dia no lago'' Remo não pode deixar de sorrir.

''James não me contou nada. Sirius contou e me pediu para mandar 'sinceras desculpas de seu pulguento predileto' palavras dele'' Lily simplesmente não conseguia odiar Sirius.

''Mas afinal, o que está acontecendo com James?''

Remo fez questão de responder mas já haviam chegado a sala dos monitores. Ele apenas fez um sinal de depois para a ruiva. Lily não desconfiava, mas Remus não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo com o melhor amigo.

* * *

''Por favor, Prongs''

''Não Padfoot''

''Vamos lá''

''Eu já disse que não, peça para o Peter''

''Sempre acabo levando uma surra no final'' Wormtail não parecia nada satisfeito com ideia.

Sirius suspirou e se jogou no banco arrasado, como assim o amigo não queria procurar confusão com algumas cobras? James não estava bem, isso o amigo podia ver, mas o que estava acontecendo afinal? O amigo não chegou a fazer a pergunta, já que Remus entrou ofegante no vagão.

''Sonserinos. Turma de primeiranistas nascidos trouxas''

Os três levantaram prontamente já com as varinhas em mãos.

''Vamos ganhar uma bela detenção da Lily'' Murmurou Peter.

''Foi ela que me mandou chamar vocês'' Remus riu ao encarar a reações dos amigos. Se a situação fosse outra, Lily iria dar uma bela detenção para cada um, mas quando viu que era apenas um grupo do primeiro ano pediu a Remus para chamar os reforços e se trancou na cabine para não escutar nada.

''Um pedido deste não acontece todo dia. Vamos logo'' Disse um sorridente Sirius.

* * *

Consciência pesada não era nada bom.

Foi o primeiro pensamento que o ocorreu a Lily Evans naquele momento ao entrar em sua cabine, Marlene acabara adormecendo e a ruiva ficou sozinha com sua culpa. Aquilo foi errado, mas quando viu aqueles sonserinos indo para cima dos nascidos trouxas não pode deixar de sentir raiva. Raiva de toda aquela porcaria de sangues puros que se colocavam acima dos outros. E raiva por ser uma deles, não que ela tivesse vergonha ou algo do tipo, pelo contrária, Lily tinha orgulho de ser nascida trouxa, porém ataques estavam acontecendo e ela era parte deste grupo vulnerável e isso a deixava com raiva.

Ela sabia que uma boa lição seria aprendida em breve, os marotos eram o melhor grupo para resolve essa tipo de situação, mesmo grande parte deles sendo puros sangues, os colegas sempre tiveram um grande respeito por ela e uma incrível fascinação por trouxas.

A ruiva ficou remoendo o acontecimento até observar um pequeno grupo de sonserinos passando, todos curvados e com uma coloração esverdeada. A monitora não pode deixar de sorrir, esses eram os marotos que ela conhecia, mesmo negando até a morte um pensamento como este.

Marlene acordou cerca de meia hora depois, bem a tempo para ambas fecharem as cortinas e se trocarem, uma das vantagens em só estar as duas na cabine. Quando Lily colocou o último par de sapatos o trem parou, anunciando a chegada em Hogsmeade. A ruiva não pode deixar de sorrir. Estava quase em casa.

Quase.

* * *

James Potter acreditava em uma vaga definição de destino.

Não no tipo de destino que junta uma pessoa a seu verdadeiro amor, ou que interfere em escolhas pessoais. Não. Ele acreditava naquele pequeno destino que fazia com que duas pessoas totalmente aleatórias se esbarrassem na rua e depois nunca mais voltassem a se falar. Algo totalmente normal para alguém da sua idade, mas desta vez o grande destino se superou, obrigando o capitão a ficar impressionado.

E ali estava ele.

Parado ao lado de Lily Evans.

Como assim as carruagens não estavam todas ali? Qual a possibilidade de faltar apenas uma?

Realmente o destino se superara.

James se amaldiçoou pelo fato de ter deixado os três marotos entrarem primeiro, já que, pelo outro lado da carruagem Marlene Mckinnon já havia embarcado e quando os quatro se assentaram a carruagem começou a andar. Possibilitando a James a visão de uma ruiva completamente estática do outro lado da rua. A monitora se colocou ao seu lado e ali permaneceu. Só havia restado os dois na plataforma.

''Acho que não irão mandar mais carruagens'' Disse Lily depois de uns dez minutos.

''Não me diga, Sherlock'' Respondeu ele em seu melhor tom de sarcasmo.

Ambos começaram a andar com as varinhas em mãos, diga-se de passagem que Hogwarts precisava melhorar no quesito transporte e iluminação. A caminhada iria durar cerca de vinte minutos em meio àquela escuridão, pensou James. Lily batucava a mão na perna nervosamente. Merlin, pensou James, ela não poderia parar com isso?

''Evans'' Exclamou James nervosamente em direção a sua mão.

''Certo, desculpe'' Foi então que o capitão percebeu que mesmo estando errada, Lily Evans ainda conseguia manter a diplomacia.

Cerca de dez minutos se passaram até James perceber que a garota estava nervosa. Como ele sabia disso em meio a escuridão? Bem, gostar de uma garota por tanto tempo o fez aprender umas coisinhas. Por exemplo, quando Lily estava nervosa ou incomodada com algo ela mordia insistentemente os lábios e colocava os cabelo para trás da orelha, mesmo não havendo nenhum fio fora do lugar.

''Tudo bem?'' Perguntou James usando seu tom normal de voz pela primeira vez.

''Claro'' Disse ela, mas James ainda continuou olhando para a única parte da ruiva que conseguia ver, seus lindos olhos verdes ''Certo... você tem lido o Profeta Diário com frequência?''

''Obviamente''

''Então você sabe o que anda acontecendo em Hogsmeade desde Julho''

Foi como se um enorme trem houvesse atingido James.

Atentados a nascidos trouxas aconteciam quase todos os dias não muito longe do centro do vilarejo. Pela primeira vez o capitão ficou preocupado com o que havia por traz da escuridão que os cercavam. James apenas assentiu na direção de Lily, um sinal de que havia entendido, aquilo não precisava de uma resposta, e em seguida colocou-se mais próximo a ruiva, apenas por extinto.

James não pode ficar mais aliviado ao ver com total clareza o castelo e virando para a ruiva percebeu que ela havia parado para observar a incrível vista.

O moreno colocou-se ao lado da ruiva e apenas continuou observando o silencioso castelo. Hogwarts sempre fora sua casa, e com todos os problemas que vinha enfrentando, aquela visão era de longe a mais reconfortante do mundo.

''Temos que ir Lily'' Disse ele usando seu nome pela primeira vez ''Devem estar nos procurando''

''Tudo bem'' E ambos voltaram a caminhar.

Quando estavam muito próximos a entrada do castelo, James se virou para Lily.

''Sei que isso'' Disse fazendo um gestão indicando os dois ''É muito raro, então quero dizer que achei nobre o que você fez hoje no trem, em vez de deixar aquelas crianças serem perseguidas durante todo o ano''

''Eu não pensei no decorrer do ano'' O capitão a olhou com descrença ''Sério, só mandei Remus chamar vocês para não ter trabalho e dormir um pouco em minha cabine, nem sabia que eram nascidos trouxas''

Lily tinha o mesmo defeito que ele, um dos poucos compatíveis, pensou James, não sabia mentir com os olhos, e o capitão a conhecia bem demais para saber disto. Ele desconfiava que a monitora havia os chamados para resolver a situação por envolver nascidos trouxas, e ela era esperta o bastante para saber o que aqueles meninos passariam ao decorrer de um ano onde as fagulhas de uma guerra iriam começar a estourar. James a olhou com brilho nos olhos.

''Essa conversa nunca aconteceu Evans''

''Que conversa, Potter?''

* * *

''Lily Evans'' Berrou uma Marlene Mckinnon furiosa em meio ao hall de entrada.

''James Potter'' Gritou um também furioso Siris Black ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos eram seguidos pelos rostos preocupados de Mary Jones e o restante dos marotos. Eles eram o único grupo do corredor, Lily não pode deixar de revirar os olhos com humor, mas Marlene parecia não ver graça nenhuma na situação, apontando o dedo para o recém chegado casal e continuando a gritar.

''Onde diabos vocês estavam? Perder a carruagem é uma coisa, mas demorar quarenta minutos para voltarem é outra. E você, senhorita Evans, pare de rir, você poderia ter mandado um simples patrono contando a situação, ou pelo menos dizendo que não estava morta em uma vala qualquer. Droga Lily, você anda lendo o jornal, não anda?'' Marlene falou tudo de uma vez, tendo que parar para respirar, dando oportunidade para Lily responder.

''Sinto muito ter esquecido de avisar, mas nenhuma carruagem voltou para nos buscar e...'' Lily iria continuar, mas Mary se jogou em seus braços, lhe dando um forte abraço.

''Também senti sua falta'' Disse a ruiva quando Mary finalmente a largou.

''Vocês não sabem o quanto ficamos preocupados, Sirius parecia prestes a um ataque''

''Bom ver que Sirius se importa com algo além dele mesmo'' Disse James para Mary, porém olhando para seu amigo, o qual apenas revirou os olhos e murmurou um palavrão.

''Mas a carruagem deveria ter voltado para vocês'' Remus parecia querer fazer as peças se encaixarem enquanto falava ''Eu falei com Filch para ele reenviar a carruagem''

''As vezes ele esqueceu'' Peter opinou.

''Difícil, ele não costuma esquecer das coisas'' Lily tinha razão, ela sabia disto, ele era o único que decorava rapidamente o quadro dos horários das rondas pelo castelo. O grupo continuou em silêncio, pensando sobre o assunto, até que a Professora McGonagall surgiu por trás das enormes portas do Grande Salão.

''Evans, Potter. Graças a Merlin, o que aconteceu? Estava indo procurá-los'' A professora fez uma pequena pausa ''Não importa, depois falo com você Sra. Evans. Vamos, entrem. O jantar está quase no fim''

O grupo não discutiu, apenas concordou com a professora e com as barrigas roncando.

* * *

Se tinha uma coisa que podia melhorar o dia, isso era bolo de cenoura, pensou Lily.

Eles já estavam acomodados em seus lugares recebendo olhares de todo o salão, principalmente Lily e James, os quais apenas ignoraram e continuaram comendo suas sobremesas. Mas, ver quatro sonserinos esverdeados sentados não muito longe fez a noite da ruiva se tornar um pouco melhor, afinal haviam perdido a coisa que Lily mais gostava, o discurso de Dumbledore. Mais ainda tinha seu bolo. E isso bastava.

Tinha um motivo para a ruiva amar bolos de cenoura. Elizabeth Evans sempre amou cozinhar e isso era algo que compartilhava com as filhas, desde pequena Lily ia para a cozinha com a mãe e com a irmã, principalmente, para fazer a famosa receita de bolo de cenoura. A monitora considerava isso um fator decisivo em sua paixão por poções.

''Temos um novo professor'' Informou Marlene, tirando todos de seus pensamentos.

''Qual matéria?'' Questionou Peter.

''Não seja burro, Peter. O único professor que está faltando na mesa é o velho Jackson, provavelmente deve ter voltado a trabalhar no ministério, com os atuais acontecimentos o setor de aurores é o que mais está precisando de varinhas extras''

Todos concordaram silenciosamente com James. Depois de acabar seu bolo, Lily teve tempo para analisar o novo professor. O homem parecia estar na casa dos trinta, os cabelos e olhos pareciam travar uma guerra de quem irradiava mais escuridão, o homem, além de muito bonito, não tinha cara de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e disso a monitora teve certeza.

Pouco antes do fim do jantar, depois de quase todos já terem terminado suas refeições, a Professora McGonagall pediu para que Lily e James a seguissem até o lado de fora. Os dois a acompanharam sem questionar.

''Certo. Porque o senhores não embarcaram nas carruagens mais cedo?'' Disse a Professora por fim chegando ao lado de fora do Salão.

E então, Lily e James se revezaram em contar a história, mesmo não sendo algo muito longo de se relatar.

''Mesmo sendo algo muito imprudente não terem comunicado a ninguém, a culpa não foi de vocês, não irei descontar pontos da grifinória por um erro de cálculo das carruagens'' Finalizou a professora com um pequeno sorriso, como se quisesse tranquilizar os dois, o que, Lily concluiu, era muito entranho vindo de Minerva McGonagall. Os dois apenas concordaram e viram o coque puxado da professora sumir para dentro do Grande Salão.

''Penso que essa foi a conversa mais curta que já tive com ela'' Comentou James ainda parado.

''Vou subir para os dormitórios Potter, tenho que organizar umas coisas'' Lily já havia começado a andar quando James voltou para seu lado.

''Não estou com vontade de subir com os primeiranistas'' Explicou-se James.

Enquanto andavam Lily não fez questão de conversar com o colega, estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. A monitora apenas interrompeu-se quando chegaram em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda.

''Ah! A senha'' A mulher gorda apenas lançou um sorrisinho para James.

''Gotas de limão'' Disse a ruiva, fazendo o quadro se abrir. ''Única coisa útil da reunião dos monitores no trem'' Continuou ela passando pelo retrato.

Lá dentro a sala parecia extremamente aconchegante, como sempre, completou Lily mentalmente, James estava prestes a seguir em direção ao dormitório masculino quando a monitora chamou sua atenção.

''Também achei a Professora McGonagall estranha'' Mesmo pensativa ela continuou ''O que será que tem acontecido por aqui?'' Perguntou a ruiva mais para si do que para o capitão.

James apenas deu de ombros.

''Não faço a mínima ideia, se descobrir alguma coisa me conte Sherlock'' Disse James piscando para Lily, voltando a subir as escadas do dormitório.

''Boa noite, Evans''

''Noite, Potter''

Até chegar no dormitório Lily não tinha percebido o quão cansada estava, a ruiva aproveitou a ausência de suas colegas de quarto para tomar um belo banho e em seguida colocou seu pijama e se jogou na conhecida cama. Ali, sozinha no escuro, a ruiva pensou em tudo que havia acontecido durante o dia e não pode deixar de desejar que o resto de seu ano fosse mais tranquilo do que o primeiro dia. Com esses pensamentos Lily adormeceu, não percebendo quando suas amigas subiram para o quarto.

Mal a ruiva sabia, mas sua volta para Hogwarts em 1976 seria um dos dias mais tranquilos que se lembraria anos depois.

* * *

Então, essa é minha primeira história publicado aqui e espero do fundo do coração que gostem.

Os capítulos são longos, mas prometo que vão valer a pena

O segundo capitulo já estava em andamento

Se gostarem ou odiarem por favor, fiquem livres para me falar.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Look at all the lonely people**

O dia havia amanhecido claro e incrivelmente incerto. Muitas nuvens cercavam o castelo e Lily não podia parar de pensar que aquilo a deixava extremamente nervosa.

Para a infelicidade de Lily nenhuma das amigas tinha acordado ainda, o que a motivou a se arrumar rápido e optar por uma longa caminhada pelos corredores.

A noite anterior ainda a intrigava.

Estava claro devido sua inquietação.

* * *

James não gostava de dias nublados

E esse, como iria ser dito muitas vezes por ele neste dia, foi o único motivo que o fez pular da cama naquele dois de setembro e não esperar por seus amigos.

A única coisa que o capitão do time de Quadribol pensou em fazer foi sentar as margens do lago e fumar um cigarro.

Algo não estava certo com ele.

Mas isso discutimos depois.

* * *

"Senhorita Evans! Que prazer encontrá-la essa hora"

A monitora é interrompida em meio à sua epifania por Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, ao alcançar as portas do Grande Salão.

"Ah. Bom dia Sir. Nicolas"

"Fico feliz que nada tenha acontecido noite passada" Lily pode perceber certo alívio na voz do fantasma.

"Erros de contagem, nada com que se preocupar" Disse ela já com um sorriso no rosto.

Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça retribuiu o sorriso.

"Foi uma noite estranha"

"Realmente"

"Muito cheiro de chocolate"

A ruiva se segurou para não rir.

"Chocolate?" Lily perguntou incerta.

"Estranho tenho que admitir, nem tinha muito na sobremesa. Deve ser coisa dessa cabecinha aqui"

"Um desejo suprimido?"

"Talvez. Senti justamente quando o... Ei, Potter! Parabéns, capitão do time, grande coisa hein?!"

E assim Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça saiu flutuando, deixando uma Lily sorridente para trás. O que podia fazer afinal? Amava aquele fantasma.

* * *

As sextanistas da grifinória pareciam empolgadas com o ano que as aguardava, a animação era tamanha que até mesmo Lily Evans parecia ter esquecido o que a perturbava. Todas estavam sentadas na enorme mesa da casa e recebiam os horários, de uma, estranhamente, feliz Professora MacGonagall

"Com certeza o melhor ano" Dizia Marlene convicta mastigando sua torrada.

"Nada de testes complexos ou estresses sobre nosso futuro. Incrível" Concordava Mary.

"Vocês não estão curiosas para as aulas do novo professor de DCAT?" Perguntou Lily distraidamente.

"Ele parece meio misterioso, sabe?".

"É muito fácil parecer misterioso para você Mary" replicou Marlene.

"Marlene, não coloque Mike na conversa" Advertiu a ruiva para a morena.

"Bem, está na hora de você resolver isso Mary" Agora Marlene olhava fixamente para Mary, a qual apenas suspirou e inclinou-se para frente.

"Eu sei"

Da mesa da extrema direita do Salão, um lufano, parcialmente bonito com grandes olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros, fitava o grupo das sextanistas.

"Só não agora, por que ele está olhando" Replicou Lily.

"Não sei o que fazer, às vezes acho que até o amo e em outras vezes quero arrancar a cabeça dele" Mary parecia realmente cansada da situação.

"Querida, ele traiu você" Marlene parecia prestes a perder a paciência.

"Eu sei, ok? Isso faz meses. Tínhamos conversado, ele prometeu melhorar."

"Por que a briga então?" A ruiva era de longe a mais calma com a situação.

"A gente tinha marcado de se encontrar no Caldeirão Furado no sábado, ele não apareceu, o que achei estranho, já que Mike tinha insistido para marcarmos para aquele dia" Marlene parecia prestes a gritar com Mary, ela odiava a amiga se subordinando a esse idiota, Lily pensava o mesmo "Não me olhem com essa cara, ele tinha muito o que fazer" Nem a loira parecia certa de si nesse ponto "De qualquer forma, quando estava pronta para sair ele apareceu" Ela faz uma longa pausa "Junto com Berenice Einen"

"Continua, a justificativa deve ter sido muito boa" Lily cutucou Marlene

"Mike disse que a 'encontrou por aí' e que havia esquecido do combinado"

Berenice Einen era de longe uma preocupação para qualquer namorada que se preze e talvez não confie muito em seu parceiro. Morena, olhos azuis, quase um metro e oitenta, pertencia a corvinal e o pior, era conhecida por sua péssima conduta. Assim sendo, Lily já havia escutado muito sobre seus feitos, e não duvidou de nenhum deles quando até mesmo Sirius Black a recomendou ficar longe da garota, quando a mesma estava apaixonada por James e o jovem quintanista só tinha olhos para ruiva.

"Acho que você sabe o que tem que fazer Mary" Disse Lily após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Neste momento a correspondência chegou no salão, trazendo consigo muito barulho. As meninas apenas se olharam, a conversa seria deixada para depois, mas ainda não estava acabada.

Nenhuma delas era acostumada a receber muitas cartas. A mãe de Mary trabalhava na escola e sempre marcava cafés com a filha quando podia. Já Marlene, recebia cartas com a mesma frequência que Lily, ou seja, a cada mês. Mesmo assim, a ruiva ainda recebia o Profeta Diário. Tinha a necessidade de saber como as coisas estavam lá fora, eram tempos sombrios e a preocupação às vezes pesava muito.

A coruja da ruiva era de longe a mais dócil, Orion havia sido encontrado na rua por Lily quando ainda filhote, ela cuidou dele até melhorar e desde então criaram um laço tão forte que ele não saia de perto dela.

"Biscoito?" Ofereceu Marlene para a coruja da amiga.

Orion pegou o biscoito com vontade, fazendo todas rirem.

"Ele é quase seu filho Lily" Disse Mary risonha.

"Essa é a intenção" Lily agora recebia umas mordidas carinhosas de Orion, até que o mesmo levantou voo, deixando as três para trás.

"E quanto ao quadribol Lene?" Perguntou Mary com metade de uma fatia de bolo na boca.

Enquanto Marlene entrava em seu monólogo preferido de como seria a temporada e sobre os testes para o novo time, Lily pegou e desdobrou seu Profeta. Estava prestes a fazer um comentário de que esse ano a taça seria garantida, quando leu a manchete da capa.

Lily Evans estava estática.

A ruiva procurou rapidamente por um já conhecido par de óculos e cabelos revoltos, estava próximo, ainda não lerá o jornal, estava ainda enrolado do seu lado e ele se concentrava em algo que Sirius ainda dizia com entusiasmos.

Quando aproximou-se daquela parte da mesa, Lily não conseguiria lembrar, tempos depois, como foi que levantou-se tão rápido.

"Lily" Cumprimento Remus com um sorriso no rosto.

"Mais que honra termos esta encantadora monitora conosco nesta refeição" Tomara que Sirius nunca mude, pensou Lily

"Ei" Replicou Remus, que também era monitor.

"Desculpe Moony, mas você não permiti sonserinos esverdeados" Sirius parecia latir enquanto ria, arrancado um sorriso sutil da ruiva.

James estava de costas para ela e não fez qualquer movimento para olhá-la.

"Achei que deveria saber" Disse ela para ele, jogando o jornal aberto na sua frente.

Ela pensou tê-lo visto segurar a respiração e paralisar.

Talvez tenha acontecido.

Mas Lily não estava mais lá quando ele se virou.

* * *

CASAL DE BRUXOS ASSASSINADOS NA FRONTEIRA DE HOGSMEADE

"Nem é tão ruim assim Lily" Lene não sabia mentir.

"Pense bem, poderia ser o seu nome aqui" Mary não sabia ajudar, mas a ruiva apreciava a tentativa.

"É exatamente o lugar por onde passei com Potter" Ela estava assustada "Na mesma hora"

Elas estavam todas no dormitório, Lily havia saído correndo para lá depois que cruzou as portas do Grande Salão e as amigas a haviam seguido. Um medo muito grande tomou conta da monitora e ao mesmo tempo, uma raiva descomunal.

"Será que não podemos estar seguros nem mesmo em Hogwarts?" Repetia ela andando em círculos pelo quarto vazio.

"Teoricamente, vocês não estavam nos terrenos da escola ainda, faltava uns cem metros"

"Isso ajuda muito, obrigada Lene"

"Disponha"

Lily jogou-se na cama e as amigas sentaram à sua volta. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar.

"Você está segura agora Lily, está tudo bem" Tentou tranquilizar Mary.

"Eu sei. É só que... me sinto tão... impotente" Ela já estava com isso na cabeça a muito tempo "Pessoas estão morrendo, e não podemos fazer nada a respeito, parece que ninguém pode" A ruiva parou "Estamos entrando em uma guerra e estou com medo da possibilidade de perdermos"

Fez-se um momento de silêncio.

"O James falou alguma coisa sobre isso?"

"Ele nem olhou na minha cara, mas não havia nada para ser dito Mary"

"Tudo vai se encaixar, pode acreditar" Disse Lene com um suspiro.

Elas permaneceram assim juntas até o horário da primeira aula.

* * *

"Quase tive que tirar o pó das vestes pretas hoje ruiva, por favor não faça isso de novo"

"Você é um poço de reconforto Sirius"

"Eu sei Moony"

Lily, Marlene e Mary haviam se atrasado para a primeira aula, Transfiguração, e todos os seus lugares usuais já estavam ocupados, restando apenas espaços na frente dos marotos, ou seja, bem ao fundo da sala. James ainda não havia chegado.

Mary agradeceu silenciosamente pelo fato, muitas pessoas já encaravam Lily. Pode observar pela primeira vez o grande número de leitores do Profeta na escola. Mas isso não era o único fator que incomodava a loira, bem na primeira carteira, ao lado de Berenice Einen, estava Mike Fletcher.

Ela se permitiu fita-lo enquanto os outros estavam entretidos na conversa de quase morte dos amigos. Mike não olhava para os lados. Parecia incrivelmente concentrado no que a morena falava e isso a estava deixando maluca.

"Qual o problema Mary?" Por incrível que pareça, foi Peter que perguntou, o que fez com que os olhares de todos caíssem sobre ela.

"Eu...ah...nada" Ela não esperava por essa.

Sirius pareceu entender quando olhou para frente e Lily e Marlene permaneceram em silêncio.

"Realmente um grande problema" Marlene lhe deu um tapa no braço.

"Quer dizer... nada de mais Mary, você é bem mais bonita que ela" Sirius chegou perto dela sussurando "Dizem que ela beija mal, sabe?"

" 'Dizem' Padfoot?" Perguntou Remus com uma cara engraçada.

"Tenho que defender minhas fontes caro Moony"

"Claro que tem" Peter segurava o riso.

Todos estavam rindo das caretas de Sirius quando James chegou. Ele sentou exatamente atrás de Lily e não disse uma palavra. Não houve tempo para conversas já que a Professora MacGonagall chegou logo em seguida.

"Bom dia a todos" A turma respondeu em uníssono "Quero lhes desejar boas vindas a mais um ano em Hogwarts e dizer-lhes que nosso curso de Transfigurações não será fácil este ano, exigirá muita dedicação e disciplina perante a magia"

Ótimo, pensou Mary. Ela era horrível nesta matéria, nunca conseguira encontrar o objetivo dela. E uma das únicas pessoas que a podia ajudar estava sentada bem na frente, dando uma mãozinha para a encantadora Berenice.

A primeira atividade passada por Minerva MacGonagall já não era fácil. Transfigurar uma pena em uma caixinha com centenas de alfinetes dentro não era o que muitos definiam como útil. Mary apenas agradeceu por ainda não envolverem objetos vivos, ela era pior ainda com aquilo.

James, Sirius e Remus foram os primeiros a conseguirem, seguidos por Peter. Eles sempre foram muito bons nisso. Lily já havia conseguido há muito tempo, mas tentava transfigurar sua caixinha em algo mais adorável e belo.

No final da aula a loira tinha conseguido uma rústica caixa com uns vinte alfinetes dentro, isso com a ajuda de Lily, ela ficou feliz por concluir a tarefa.

Enquanto arrumava seu material para irem para o almoço viu um pequeno papel sobre sua mesa.

"Amanhã. Nove horas. Torre de astronomia"

Era de Mike.

Espontaneamente um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

* * *

"Parece que alguém está muito feliz Lily"

"O que não deve ter nada a ver com um bilhetinho"

"Vocês não prestam"

As garotas estavam todas sentadas na mesa da Grifinória para o almoço. Mary não parava de falar sobre coisas aleatórias e sorrir. Marlene não entendia como a amiga podia ficar tão feliz ao receber notícias de um completo idiota.

"Você só está assim por que essa foi a única vez que ele te procurou depois de uma briga"

"Pode ser" Apenas concordou Mary.

"Só quero que tenha cuidado" Disse Lily e a loira ficou em silêncio "Com as consequência disso tudo"

"Tente não se machucar, tudo bem?" Adicionou Marlene.

"Vocês andam muito preocupadas. Relaxem. Está tudo sob controle"

Lily e Marlene apenas assentariam contrariadas.

"Qual a próxima aula?" Mary queria trocar de assunto.

"Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas" Respondeu Lily sorrindo.

"Será que o cara novo é bom?"

"Penso que não seria adequado chamá-lo de 'cara novo' logo na primeira aula Lene"

"E você por acaso sabe o nome dele Lily querida?"

"Bem... vamos descobrir daqui uns quarenta minutos"

Quando todas acabaram de comer Lily levantou-se e disse que encontrava elas na aula. Marlene apenas assentiu. Conhecia a ruiva há muito tempo e sabia que ela iria sentar perto do lago e talvez até dormir um pouco.

"Então, o que será que ele está planejando?" Perguntou Marlene virando-se para uma radiante Mary.

* * *

Lily adorava aquele lago

Ele parecia tão sereno e incrivelmente belo com o dia nublado. Apesar de tudo, a ruiva era atraída a gostar de dias assim, eram dias em que ser feliz não era algo obrigatório, como era imposto por dias ensolarados e maravilhosos.

E Lily adorava isso.

Sentou-se embaixo da árvore as margens do lago e quando deu-se por si já estava deitada e de olhos fechados, completamente perdida em pensamentos.

Primeiramente pensou em Severo. Ela ainda o amava e sabia que muitas coisas ainda precisavam ser faladas e resolvidas, mas deixou isso para depois, como sempre fazia, com medo das consequências que uma simples conversa poderia causar.

Em seguida pensou em Petúnia, e em como sabia que as coisas não iriam melhorar. A irmã iria se casar logo, era o que todos diziam, e deixaria Lily para trás, e no fundo, mesmo que inconscientemente, ela sentia-se merecedora desse vazio que iria tomar conta dela toda vez que procura-se pela irmã, afinal foi ela quem abandonou Petúnia primeiro.

Quando Lily deu-se conta que estava fazendo uma pequena lista das pessoas que estava perdendo ou decepcionando sentou-se rapidamente e abriu os olhos.

O que ela não esperava era que alguém a estivesse observando.

"Pesadelos, Evans?"

James Potter estava sentado ao seu lado com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela estava tão perdida com seus problemas que mal escutou a chegada do maroto.

"Potter... que susto... Há quanto tempo está aí?"

"Tempo suficiente"

Ela o encarou

"Uns dez minutos"

"E a que devo a honra da sua companhia?" Perguntou Lily arrumando a saia ainda sentada na grama.

"Nada de mais, estava muito solitário do outro lado da margem"

"Por que não avisou que tinha sentado aqui?"

"Você parecia estar prestes a babar, não iria perder isso por nada" Ele estava mentindo e sabia disso.

Lily apenas concordou.

"Leu o restante da reportagem?" Perguntou James quebrando o silêncio.

"Acho que perdi meu Profeta"

"Também. Ficar jogando na frente dos outros não é uma boa forma de guarda-los" Ela sorriu para ele pela primeira vez "Já imaginou se um idiota qualquer descobre que quase foi morto ontem através do seu Profeta? Nada bom"

"Tomara que ele tenha a decência de devolver"

"Talvez"

Novamente é James que quebra o silêncio.

"Eram nascidos trouxas, os dois" Lily olha fixamente para o lago agora "Vieram passar as férias em Hogsmeade" Ele parou "Tinham dois filhos"

A ruiva o encarou.

"E como eles estão?"

"Bem. Os pais tinham ido dar uma volta enquanto as crianças dormiam na pousada. Um menino de sete e uma menina de dez" O tom de voz de James alterou-se um pouco quando mencionou as crianças.

"Vai piorar não é mesmo?" Lily estava muito pálida neste ponto da conversa.

"Sim. Desculpe"

Uma das poucas coisas que Lily admirava em James, além da sua incrível lealdade aos amigos, era o fato de que o capitão do time de quadribol não amenizava as coisas, não eram mais criança, as coisas não precisavam mais serem escondidas e ele entendia isso.

"Como estão seus pais?" Perguntou James.

"Vão sobreviver. Coloquei na casa feitiços de proteção sem eles saberem, bem... meu pai sabe. Não vou contar sobre a guerra, James. Não importa o que me digam" Ele percebeu que ela usou seu nome pela primeira vez.

"É melhor assim. Você sabe que, com isso, ninguém vai te impedir de lutar."

Ela apenas assentiu.

"O que seus pais pensam sobre essa loucura toda?" Lily e James olhavam para o lago agora.

"No momento, não pensam em nada"

Lily percebeu o tom machucado de James e não insistiu mais.

Os dois continuaram olhando o lago por longos minutos, até Lily levantar-se rapidamente.

"Temos aula agora"

"Na verdade faltam uns cinco minutos"

A monitora estava apavorada.

"DCAT é do outro lado do castelo"

"Acho melhor corrermos"

* * *

"Meu nome é Alaric. Nada mais."

A turma dos sextanistas apenas concordou, afinal, estavam todos apavorados.

O Professor Alaric era de longe um homem peculiar, seu rosto era coberto por cicatrizes, mas isso não o deixava menos atraente. Seus olhos e cabelos eram completamente escuros e ele parecia não ser a pessoa mais simpática no momento, Remus deduziu que isso era consequência de seus anos de treinamento para auror.

"Agora, vamos começar com algo mais sério"

Ele parecia determinado a mostrar algo a turma.

"Preciso de voluntários. Vamos lá pessoal, prometo não morder" Isso não parecia verdade.

Remus Lupin sentiu pena de Lily Evans quando a mesma bateu na porta e entrou com James logo atrás.

"Com licença, desculpe pelo atraso Professor...ah..." A ruiva já estava vermelha.

"Alaric" O professor parecia se divertir.

"Claro. Professor Alaric"

"Como se chama minha jovem?" Agora os olhos do professor brilhavam.

"Lily Evans, senhor" A monitora respondeu em um tom calmo e muito equilibrado.

"E você garoto?" Disse olhando através da ruiva.

"James Potter" Prongs não parecia nada feliz com a exposição, pensou Remus.

Os dois já se dirigiam as carteiras quando Alaric os parou.

"Vejo que temos nossos voluntário turma. Venham aqui" O tom do Professor não abria espaço para questionamentos.

James ficou parado, mas Lily puxou seu braço quase que imperceptivelmente.

"Agora, vocês se conhecem a muito tempo?"

"Seis anos, professor" O capitão do time de quadribol realmente não estava a vontade. Remus notou que era devido ao Professor estar se aproximando perigosamente dele.

"Sr. Evans, nascida trouxa?" Alaric disse as palavras com um certo tom de desprezo, o que fez Remus apertar a varinha na mão e James, percebeu ele, o punho.

"Com orgulho senhor" Respondeu a ruiva sem baixar a cabeça.

"Certo. Então, se algum dia um comensal da morte, apenas por acaso, prendesse seu amigo e o ameaçasse com um Cruciatus, o que a senhorita faria?"

"Bem... eu não sei" Lily respondeu incerta.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido

Alaric amarrou James com cordas realmente apertadas e apontou a varinha para ele. Lily soltou um pequeno grito e levantou a varinha. Remus e Sirius apertaram suas varinhas para o Professor.

"Não interfiram" Gritou ele para os dois.

"Vou contar até três Srta. Evans"

Lily não entrou em pânico como Remus previra, ela apenas fechou os olhos e pareceu se concentrar.

"Sem pressão Lily, você vai acabar com esse..." James estava prestes a dizer coisas nada educadas para o Professor quando uma grande mordaça surgiu em sua boca.

"UM" Berrou o Professor.

Lily apertou os olhos com força.

"NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO EVANS"

A turma parecia petrificada.

"DOIS"

Mary já estava agarrando os cabelos.

"TRÊS"

O Professor apenas começou.n

"Cruc..."

O tempo pareceu parar para Remus.

Uma grande explosão vermelha tomou conta da sala e Sirius, agoniado por ter perdido contato visual, fez um feitiço absorvente, o que permitiu que a turma visualizasse com clareza uma das cenas que entraria para a história de Hogwarst.

O dia em que Lily Evans acabou com um auror formado.

A cena era de longe peculiar. Lily estava parada no mesmo lugar, só que agora com os cabelos em pé e um pequeno corte na bochecha e ao seu lado estava James, não mais amarrado e com uma cara assustada.

Alaric estava no canto extremo da sala, completamente imóvel e desmaiado contra a parede.

O tempo voltou ao normal.

James segurou Lily com força e Remus pensou que ele fosse lhe dar um beijo. Mas isso não aconteceu. O amigo estava bem próximo de Lily para avaliar seu corte no rosto, enquanto a bruxa investigava o estrago feito pelas cordas, as quais deixaram partes do corpo de James completamente vermelhas.

A turma aplaudia com entusiasmo.

"Ele vai acordar né Lily?" Perguntou Peter com medo.

"Claro" Respondeu ela com pouco certeza "Veja só"

O Professor Alaric levantou-se assustado e desnorteado, quando percebeu onde estava e o que havia acontecido ficou com a postura ereta e um sério semblante.

"Senhorita Evans" A sala ficou em completo silêncio novamente.

"Professor" Apenas disse a bruxa, ainda com James ao seu lado.

"De tudo o que eu esperava, isto..." Disse ele apontado ao redor "Era o que eu menos imaginava. Feitiços não verbais e claramente de livros antigos. Diga-me, o que você pretende fazer quando acabar a escola?" Os olhos do Professor pareciam brilhar.

"Não sei... talvez algo na parte de Execução das Leis Mágicas"

"Brilhante! Uma auror" Ele de longe não parecia feliz "Podem se sentar"

"É isso que proponho a vocês durante esse ano" Aleric voltou-se para a turma "Desafios. Uma guerra está chegando, e estar do lado perdedor não parece vantagem" Ele fitou Lily "Quero chegar ao limite de cada um de vocês. Pessoas já estão morrendo e sendo torturadas, não esperem muito até chegar a vez de um amigo próximo"

A classe parecia realmente assustada.

"Estão dispensados. Preparem-se para as próximas aulas, como a Srta. Evans fez para essa"

Todos saíram da sala.

James insistia para Lily ir a enfermaria.

Lily insistia para que James fosse a enfermaria.

Remus ficou para trás junto com Peter.

"Temos que admitir, foi realmente um grande começo"

* * *

O que vocês estão achando?

Um começo bem agitado.

Prestem atenção nos detalhes.

Teve bastante Lily e James até aqui, mas não prometo nada nos outros. Não quero focar apenas neles.

Por favor me falem se estão gostando para eu continuar.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **That it's too late to apologize**

Os marotos estavam todos reunidos no dormitório masculino do sexto ano. O quarto não pertencia apenas a eles, mas também a Ethan Morris. Ele era um cara legal, nunca tiveram problemas com ele, o loiro de olhos verdes quase nunca estava presente e não fazia questionamentos sobre a condição de Remus a cada mês, e isso bastava.

"Estou com fome"

"Grande novidade Padfood" Peter parecia estar ocupado tentando dormir.

"É quase uma da manhã Sirius"

"Como se o horário fizesse diferença Remus" Replicou Sirius.

"Traga algumas tortinhas para mim, sim?" Ethan já sabia o que iria acontecer e apenas voltou-se para seu livro: Quadribol através dos séculos.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem Morris" Sirius olhou para James "Vamos?"

Prongs o olhou com uma expressão de poucos amigos, mas Sirius insistiu. O capitão do time de quadribol riu da tentativa do amigo e pegou a capa de invisibilidade no malão.

* * *

Pode-se dizer que ambos já estavam muito acostumados a esquivarem-se pelo castelo a noite. Afinal, a prática levava a perfeição.

Sirius, na verdade, não estava com fome. Ele havia pensado durante todo o dia como poderia conversar com o amigo. Depois do incidente na aula de DCAT James parecia ainda mais estranho e insuportavelmente mau humorado.

"James" Chamou ele em meio a um corredor vazio.

"Sirius"

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Estamos indo a cozinha Padfood"

"Você entendeu"

James ficou em silêncio.

"Você acha mesmo que nenhum de nós percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada?" Ele parou de andar "Por Merlim, conheço você a mais tempo do que gostaria Prongs"

Sirius percebeu que o amigo estava desconfortável e também que havia soltado um longo suspiro.

"Durante as férias..."

"CALE-SE SEVERO"

Era a voz de Avery. Os dois marotos se jogaram em baixo da capa e ficaram parados contra uma parede.

Avery apareceu com o Snape ao seu lado, juntamente com Wilkes e Regulus Black.

O sangue de Sirius congelou.

"Acho que estávamos errados quando o escolhemos Snape" Completou Wilkes.

"Até mesmo o jovem Regulus parece mais determinado que você" As palavras de Avery fizeram Sirius ficar de boca aberta. É claro que ele já sabia o caminho que o irmão estava trilhando, e arrependeu-se de ter passado pouco tempo em casa durante as férias. Enquanto Regulus estava sendo influenciado pela mãe, o Black mais velho estava junto dos Potter's.

"Não seja idiota Avery" Snape permaneceu muito sério, mas Sirius pensou ter detectado um tom de nervosismo em sua voz "Estou completamente dentro"

"Não é o que parece" Replicou Wilkes.

"Como?"

"E a sangue ruim Severo?" Provocou Avery.

James e Sirius sabiam que eles falavam de Lily Evans.

"Não precisamos envolvê-la nisto" Snape parecia começar a irritar-se, mas permaneceu ainda mais sério do que antes.

"Claro que precisamos" Avery chegou ameaçadoramente perto dele.

"Não. Não precisamos" Agora ele estava irritado "A Evans é parte do meu passado. Nada mais"

Sirius olhou para James e sussurrou "Até parece você Prongs". O capitão apenas ignorou, estava realmente concentrado. Sirius descobriu que Snape não sabia mentir com os olhos ainda, assim como James. Mal desconfiava ele de que Severo logo seria obrigado a aprender tal façanha.

"Prove"

Snape agora parecia desconcertado e Avery apenas o olhava em desafio.

"Irei"

Fez-se um momento de silêncio.

"Vamos. Estamos atrasados para reunião" Foi a primeira coisa que Regulus disse durante toda conversa, lembrando a todos que ele ainda estava ali.

O grupo de sonserinos sumiu dentro da escuridão deixando os dois grifinórios para trás.

"Aquele babaca merece um belo..." James teve que fazer muita força para segurar o amigo.

"Ei Padfoot! Se acalma cara"

Sirius parou de debater-se contra James e acabou por se sentar contra a parede do corredor.

"Eu sou um péssimo irmão James"

"Isso não é verdade"

"Não é? Olhe para Regulus. Participando de reuniões para futuros comensais da morte!" Sirius parecia realmente abatido "Eu devia ter feito mais por ele"

"Você fez tudo que podia Sirius. Ele ainda gosta de você, nem tudo está perdido" James tentava realmente pensar em algo bom para dizer.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

"Como assim você é um péssimo irmão? Para ele talvez" Sirius suspirou "Mas você tem sido um fantástico para mim" Agora os dois se olhavam "Eu amo você cara"

Sirius não sabia o que dizer, mas não precisava, James já tinha entendido.

"Vamos lá. Morris deve estar esperando suas tortinhas"

Ambos levantaram e dirigiram-se para a cozinha.

* * *

Mary Mcdonald Jones estava de longe ansiosa com a noite que a aguardava.

Ela havia passado o dia todo ensaiando como iria brigar com Mike por estar sentado ao lado de Berenice Einen e te-lá deixado de lado. E depois de um pedido de desculpas apropriado a loira já estava imaginando alguns beijos de reconciliação.

"Vai parecer meio supérfluo, mas já decidiu o que vai vestir?" Lily começou a caminhar do seu lado.

"Provavelmente aquela saia que minha mãe me deu de aniversário"

"Cuidado com as manipulações dele" Marlene acabará de chegar do outro lado.

"Manipulações Lene?" Lily inclinava a cabeça para ver a amiga melhor "Não tinha palavra melhor?"

"Não"

"Não vou dormi com ele" Defendeu-se Mary.

"Diga por você" Replicou Marlene.

"Vocês acham que ele..."

"A gente tem quase certeza" Lily quase sempre tinha razão.

"Ele não vai fazer nada do que eu queira" Disse Mary firmemente.

"Esse é o nosso medo..." Começou Marlene.

"Que você queira" Completou Lily com cuidado.

"E qual o problema? Ele ainda é meu namorado"

"Há dois meses" Marlene ia continuar mas Lily a repreendeu "Não tem problema Mary. A questão é que...estamos com medo dele...meio que...usar você"

"Só estamos preocupadas" Marlene completou.

Todas pararam de andar quando chegaram no retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Não houve preocupação quando você andou dormindo com Adam Cook ano passado Marlene"

"Eu sei" A morena ainda tentava se explicar "Mas nós nem estávamos juntos! E ele era um canalha assumido, foi apenas uma diversão em um armário de vassouras"

"Por que eu não posso me divertir também?" Mary realmente não estava entendo o ponto das amigas.

"Por que você está emocionalmente envolvida" Tentou explicar a ruiva.

Mary apenas suspirou.

"Vocês se preocupam demais comigo" Ela disse a senha para o retrato "Mike não faria isso"

Mary entrou determinada, deixando as amigas para trás.

"Acho melhor vocês prepararem os lenços, isso não vai acabar bem"

A Mulher Gorda realmente sabia das coisas.

* * *

"Ethan!"

Marlene McKinnon se jogou no colo do melhor amigo antes mesmo dele perceber. Ele apenas tirou os olhos do livro e a encarou.

"Também estou com saudades" Ele finalmente a abraçou.

Era apenas o segundo dia deles no castelo mas Ethan ainda não havia encontrado a morena, isso, depois, seria justificado pelo desaparecimento de Lily, assassinatos em Hogsmeade e a incrível quantidade de tarefa de casa que eles já possuíam.

Enquanto isso Mary e Lily sentavam-se no chão do Salão Comunal da grifinória, já que os amigos estavam ocupando toda a extensão do sofá.

"Meninas" Cumprimento o loiro com um aceno de cabeça para as duas.

"Não entendo por que nós também não ganhamos um abraço" Mary sussurrou para Lily, mas não baixo o suficiente.

Ethan já estava jogado em cima delas quando a loira acabou de falar.

"Você está com uma cara péssima Mary" Disse ele bagunçando seu cabelo.

"Sai fora Morris"

Todos já estavam rindo quando a Professora MacGonagall cruzou a sala com um semblante preocupado e nada feliz.

A sala ficou completamente quieta.

"Bem" A Professora não esperava tal silêncio "Primeiro: preciso dos monitores do sexto ano, já que o Sr. e a Srta. Anderson não retornaram ao castelo devido a um acidente" Ela olhou rapidamente para Lily e Remus "Na minha sala. Agora".

Os dois levantaram rapidamente de onde estavam sentados, ambos em pontos extremos da sala. Remus sorriu para Lily. Porém, apenas permaneceram em pé, atentos às próximas palavras da vice-diretora.

Neste ponto a Professora McGonagall soltou um longo suspiro.

"Preciso que todos os alunos fiquem aqui na torre da Grifinória e só desçam na hora do jantar, precisamos reforçar alguns feitiços de seguranças e para isso a ajuda dos monitores. Apenas procedimentos padrões."

Durante o tempo em que os outros grifinórios ficavam surpresos e inquietos, os dois juntaram-se próximo a Minerva, no mesmo espaço em que Lily, Mary, Marlene e Ethan estavam minutos antes. As amigas apenas lançaram olhares desejando boa sorte a Lily. Remus percebeu que a Professora trancou a porta de acesso assim que os três passaram pelo retrato.

"Preciso da ajuda de vocês" Disse ela finalmente "Temos um aluno desaparecido. Nicholas Adams"

Lily prendeu a respiração.

Nascido trouxa.

Segundo ano.

"Precisamos de um equipe de busca, já que não estamos conseguindo rastrear com magia" McGonagall parecia realmente nervosa agora "E não queremos demorar muito para encontrá-lo"

"Vamos trabalhar com os outros monitores?" Lily perguntou.

"Não. Vim direto para minha casa para não envolver mais pessoa." Ela parou "Isso é horrível de se dizer, mas não confio em todos os monitores" Ela claramente se referia aos da sonserina.

Lily apenas assentiu.

"Os outros Professores estão a caminho" Continuou ela "Faremos equipes de busca ao longo do castelo. Peço que procurem em cada sala e em cada espaço que existe" Ela parou de repente "Não posso obrigar vocês a irem procurá-lo. Se quiserem permanecer aqui podem dizer" Lily e Remus ficaram em seus lugares e a vice-diretora parecia reprimir seu orgulho.

"Onde esta o Prof. Dumbledore?" Perguntou Remus.

"Saiu de manhã para resolver assuntos pendentes" O tom da Professora era definitivo, não deixa dúvidas para questionamentos.

Os outros Professores, juntamente com Filch, haviam chegado.

"Binns, Trelawney e Hooch já começaram as buscas nas torres ao leste" Informou o Professor Slughorn.

"Agradeço Horácio"

Minerva MacGonagall agiu rápido.

Em menos de cinco minutos as duplas já estavam separadas e dirigindo-se a seus lugares de busca. O Professor Alaric lançou um olhar estranho para a ruiva quando saiu. Isso a intrigou, mas ela não tinha tempo para isso agora.

Obviamente, Lily ficou com Remus. Os dois foram designados para a maior área de busca. E nos pensamentos de Minerva, a área com a menor probabilidade do garoto estar. Eles ficaram com os terrenos externos, o lago e a entrada da Floresta. Neste último quesito foram instruídos a chamarem Hagrid.

Com certeza a parte mais segura, pensava MacGonagall enquanto os dois saiam.

* * *

Remus percebeu que estava correndo quando chegou arfando ao lado de fora do castelo.

Após virarem o primeiro corredor e saírem das vistas da Professora, Lily saiu correndo já com a varinha em mãos e Remus apenas a seguiu. Ao cruzaram as portas da entrada principal do castelo, Remus percebeu que tudo estava, basicamente, ferrado. E Lily pareceu notar também.

"Merlim!" Resmungou ela. O espaço para procurar era, de longe, monstruoso.

"Vamos lá Lily, se você fosse uma pessoa muito ruim, onde iria levar o garoto?" Ele percebeu que foi a primeira vez que falou em voz alta sobre uma possível causa do desaparecimento e em seguida a ruiva fechou os olhos.

Foi a segunda vez que Remus presenciou Lily fazendo isso e não sentiu-se menos amedrontado por ela.

Ele também tentou se concentrar.

Em que lugar era possível levar um garoto com doze anos sem ser notado?

Garotos dessa idade são agitados, pensava Remus. Precisaria ser um lugar fechado e que possibilitasse um escape rápido e sem olhares curiosos. A casa dos gritos seria sua primeira opção, mas claro, ninguém além dos marotos tinha acesso a ela. Já o segundo lugar seria...

Mas é claro.

No mesmo instante Lily Evans abriu os olhos e reparou nos belos olhos âmbar que a observavam com ansiedade.

Ele sabia que ela sabia.

Os dois saíram correndo.

* * *

Marlene usou o tempo na Torre da Grifinória para ajudar Mary.

"Verde ou azul?"

"A verde nem é sua"

"Mas fica muito bem com a saia" A loira se olhava no espelho pela décima vez.

"Azul fica legal em você" Marlene comentava distraída, a essa altura, já estava jogada na cama de Lily.

"Não me deixa gorda?" A loira parecia incerta.

"Merlim! Você está ótima Mary. É provavelmente a mais magra entre nós" Marlene queria descer para comer alguma coisa e tentava, com desespero, convencer a amiga a fazer o mesmo.

Mary voltou a tirar a roupa.

Marlene suspirou.

A morena nem se lembrava do último encontro que teve fora do horário de dormir. As coisas não funcionavam assim com ela, ninguém era persistente o bastante para passar por suas defesas.

Seus pais eram separados, mas ainda se amavam. Ela simplesmente não conseguia entender. "As coisas estavam difíceis" Diziam eles. Ficaram tão 'difíceis' que o pai havia se mudado fazia uns quatro meses. Deixando Marlene para trás. Afinal, era isso que pessoas faziam, decepcionavam as outras.

Ela nunca iria permitiria que algum idiota como Mike entrasse em sua vida e estava tentando, com ardor, fazer Mary perceber isso.

"Você está com uma cara péssima Lene"

"Não seja maldosa Mary" Sorriu a morena brincando. Mary era uma diplomata nata, eventualmente, não se irritava com nada, muito menos ofendia as pessoas.

"Vamos lá" Disse a loira voltando a colocar o uniforme "Estou morrendo de fome"

Marlene parou no batente da porta.

"Já decidiu a roupa?"

"Sim. Vou com a verde"

McKinnon apenas revirou os olhos.

* * *

"Merda"

"Não sabia que xingava Evans"

Lily Evans esqueceu-se de respirar.

Remus e Lily haviam saído correndo novamente e quando chegaram as margens do lago depararam-se com James Potter e Sirius Black deitados sobre a grama, ambos especulando sobre qual seria o prato principal do jantar.

Os dois bruxos levantaram rapidamente com as varinhas em mãos quando perceberam as expressões assustadas dos amigos. Lily olhou para Remus, um claro questionamento sobre o que deveriam fazer, o de cabelos castanhos apenas deu de ombros.

"Nicholas Adams está desaparecidos, todos os alunos estão trancados em suas casas. Ficamos com a área externa para as buscas, pensamos que ele poderia estar na clareira da Floresta" Lily falou tudo isso sem tomar fôlego.

O que, diga-se de passagem, não aconteceu.

Quando a ruiva acabou de falar já está correndo novamente, só que desta vez com três marotos atrás dela.

Todos pararam ao aproximaram-se da Floresta. A essa altura já estava escuro.

"Alguém sabe um feitiço de desilusão?" Lily agora andava em círculos, tentando lembrar sobre algo que já lerá. Precisavam observar a área mais de perto, porém, sem serem vistos.

A cara de surpresa de Lily Evans quando James tirou sua capa de seu bolso iria ficar gravado para sempre na memória de Remus.

"Um feitiço de extensão?" Bem, não era com isso que Remus esperava que ela ficasse chocada "Muito bem feito. Precisa me ensinar qualquer dia, o meu quase nunca funciona"

"Você é completamente peculiar Evans" Sirius estava na mesma situação que Remus.

"Com tudo o que vocês já fizeram, a melhor explicação seria uma capa da invisibilidade. Aliás, muito conveniente Potter"

"Disponha Evans" Replicou James estendendo a capa para ela.

Os quatros entraram dentro da capa e esperaram Sirius fazer um feitiço de desilusão para seus pés, o cuidado nunca era pouco.

"Eu sei que sou bom ruiva" Disse ele olhando para Lily "Pode deixar que eu te ensino" Lily concordou e logo partiu em disparada junto com os colegas.

Quando chegaram nos primeiros limites da Floresta Proibida eles param, estava completamente silenciosa, mais do que o normal. Tal fato apavorou Lily pela primeira vez.

"Vocês não acham que deveríamos chamar Hagrid para..."

Eles ouviram um barulho, não alto o bastante, mas assustador.

"Não temos tempo. Ele pode estar em perigo" Sussurrou Remus ao seu lado.

James percebeu a hesitação dela e falou mais baixo ainda em seu ouvido "Confie em nós, conhecemos a Floresta Lily"

Há um ano atrás Lily Evans sairia gritando com James Potter por chegar tão perto dela. Contudo as relações estavam começando a melhorar, e ambos, mesmo não admitindo, estavam nervosos e muitas vezes não sabiam reagir a isso. Mas Lily chegou à conclusão que nada havia acontecido, eles realmente precisavam evitar o barulho e o capitão do time de quadribol estava fazendo isso.

A ruiva deixou-se guiar pelos marotos, não pela trilha usual que chagava a clareira, mas uma paralela. Eles não queriam ser vistos. Lily segurou no ombro de Remus quando a escuridão reinou. Na verdade, todos estavam apoiados no ombro de alguém. James ia na frente, guiando, seguido por Remus, Lily e, na retaguarda, Sirius.

O barulho estava ficando cada vez mas alto.

James parou bruscamente quando conseguiu um ponto de visão, obrigando todos a fazerem o mesmo.

E o que viram iria ficar gravado em suas mentes para sempre.

Nicholas Adams estava sentado no chão, coberto de sangue ao seu redor, cantando uma antiga música bruxa e se balançando.

Lily percebeu que o sangue era dele.

Todos se aproximaram rapidamente do menino.

"Nicholas" Chamou James incerto.

O garoto não ouvia.

Quando Lily abaixou e tocou o garoto, ele desmaio em seus braços.

"Mandem um patrono para MacGonagall"

"Como você sabe dos patronos?" James parecia surpreso. Dumbledore havia criado aquilo para a resistência, os marotos apenas sabiam devido suas capacidades de estarem sempre na hora certa e no lugar errado.

"Isso não vem ao caso agora Potter" Lily tentava desesperadamente reanimar o menino. A ruiva, com muita precisão, conjurou ataduras para os ferimentos do pequeno grifinório.

James já havia enviado o patrono, agora era apenas uma questão de tempo.

"Lily?"

"Sim, Remus"

"Você pode levitar o menino por apenas alguns instante?" Lily estranhou o pedido, mas fez o que o amigo mandou.

Assim que já estavam todos de pé e com Nicholas Adams levitado ao lado, eles puderam observar melhor as poças de sangue.

E isso não foi nada bom.

"Primeira vez que fico com medo nesta Floresta"

"Idem"

O LORD DAS TREVAS REINARÁ.

Logo em seguida:

MORTE AOS SANGUE-RUIM

O silêncio voltará a tomar conta do lugar.

"Isso não deveria estar no plural?"

"Não podemos esperar muito de um segundanista Prongs"

"Tem razão Padfoot"

* * *

Minerva MacGonagall andava em círculos em meio à sua sala.

Todas as áreas do castelo já tinham sido revistadas, os alunos estavam jantando tranquilamente e seus monitores não haviam voltado ainda. Esse último fato foi apenas um lembrete, a área externa era realmente muito grande.

O Professor Dumbledore havia falado que não iria conseguir manter contato durante sua pequena viagem.

Ela estava sozinha.

Ao se dirigir à sua mesa, na qual pretendia escrever uma carta para os pais de Nicholas Adams, a Professora MacGonagall se assustou com o enorme cervo que acabara de invadir sua sala.

Ela não conhecia ninguém com aquele patrono.

"Estamos na clareira da Floresta. Encontramos Nicholas. Estamos bem"

Minerva saiu correndo de sua sala.

Ela parou logo depois.

Aquela era a voz de James Potter?

* * *

"Será que não podemos voltar para o castelo?"

"E deixar esse sangue todo aqui? A Professora precisa ver Potter" Lily percebeu que o moreno sabia disso, só estava inquieto demais para ficar em silêncio.

"E se ela nos deixou para morrer aqui? Nunca de sabe"

"Fiquei muito tentada Sr. Black"

Todos eles apontaram suas varinhas para a recém chegada.

"Alguns Professores estão chegando para ajudar"

"Certo" Disse Remus.

"Obrigada pela ajuda" Disse ela para Lily e Remus "Não sei como se envolveram nisso, mas agradeço" Agora ela falava com James e Sirius.

Lily relatou como encontraram Nicholas e Minerva pareceu surpresa.

"Nenhum aluno poderia realizar esse tipo de magia, vai além de maldições imperdoáveis, isso é..."

"Magia negra" Completou Sirius pela Professora.

"Sim"

Alguns professores começaram a chegar, o que indicava que o jantar já havia acabado.

"Alaric"

Minerva o chamou assim que notou que o mesmo estava agachado perto das manchas de sangue.

"Sim?"

"Poderia levar o Sr. Adams para enfermaria e acompanhar os outros de volta para a escola" Aquilo não era uma pergunta.

Ele hesitou.

"Penso que serei mais útil aqui, com todo o respeito"

"O senhor possui dotes de limpeza? Pois é isso que iremos fazer. Será informado sobre a próxima reunião, como os outros. Lá iremos discutir o que aconteceu"

O tom da vice-diretora era inquestionável. Isso fez que, em silêncio, o grupo de grifinórios voltasse para o castelo, com uma rápida parada na Ala Hospitalar. Isso tudo supervisionados por um decepcionado professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

* * *

Mary estava se arrumando definitivamente quando Lily abriu as portas do dormitório.

Já era quase onze horas.

A ruiva estava, de longe, cansada e um pouco perturbada. Diferente dos outros, ela se demorou um pouco na enfermaria, com esperanças de que o menino acordasse, o que não aconteceu.

"Essa blusa é minha" Disse ela sorrindo para Mary, a qual vestia uma saia preta e sua blusa verde, com uma leve maquiagem, um par de tênis e os cabelos presos em um coque muito bonito.

"Pelo bem maior?"

"Você está linda Mary"

"De nada" Foi Marlene que respondeu "Estou trabalhando nela desde o final do jantar" Ela se inclinou e cochichou, alto o bastante para Mary ouvir, para Lily "Foi difícil deixá-la assim"

A ruiva jogou-se em meio à bagunça de sua cama rindo.

"Como foi a reposição dos feitiços Lily?" Marlene sentou-se do seu lado.

"Que?" A ruiva ficou confusa por alguns segundos, tinha recebido muita informação nas últimas horas para lembrar-se da desculpa da Professora MacGonagall.

"Ficamos nos dormitórios por duas horas" Explicou Marlene com paciência.

Mary cantarolava enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro.

"Não quero estragar a noite dela. Não foi um caso padrão Lene. Nicholas Adams estava desaparecido" Marlene ficou surpresa e a monitora relatou com rapidez, no tempo em que a loira estava no banheiro, o que aconteceu.

"Santo Merlim!" A morena estava muito assustada "Você é um imã para problemas"

"Comecei a perceber que sim"

"Perceber o que Lily?" Mary tinha saído do banheiro.

"Que essa blusa fica muito melhor em você do que em mim" A ruiva sorriu docemente para ela.

"Já está pronta?" Marlene queria facilitar a troca de assunto.

"Bem, penso que sim" Disse a loira se olhando no espelho pela última vez, ela voltou-se para Lily "Quem está de ronda hoje monitora?"

Lily franziu a testa, tentando lembrar.

"Filch. Mas ele nunca vai à Torre de Astronomia. De qualquer forma, tome cuidado com o terceiro andar, é o seu preferido"

Mary apenas assentiu.

"Acho que vou..." Começou Marlene, mas foi interrompida por um bocejo "Dormir" Finalizou ela fechando os olhos.

Lily reparou que ela pegou no sono na sua cama.

"Mary" A ruiva agora falava sério "Quero que tome muito cuidado andando a noite pela escola" Ela hesitou um pouco "Se cuide com o Mike também"

"Pode deixar Lily, vai dar tudo certo" A loira segurou os ombros da monitora "Estamos em Hogwarts. Estou levando a varinha de qualquer forma"

A ruiva forçou um sorriso.

"Tudo bem" Ela continuou "Vou descer com você, quero ler um pouco"

Era mentira.

Lily não iria conseguir dormir depois desta noite.

Assim as duas desceram para a Sala Comunal, deixando para trás uma Marlene completamente apagada.

* * *

"Está atrasado"

"Encontrei Filch no meio do caminho"

Mike sempre fora um cara frio e também não gostava muito de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Mary se lembrou da primeira vez que conversaram. Ela precisava de ajuda em Transfigurações, nenhum amigo estava por perto, e a loira lembrava-se vagamente que aquele lufano era da sua sala.

Começaram a conversar. O tempo foi passando e Mary parecia cada vez mais dependente dele para aulas. Trocaram cartas durante as férias, claro que ela escrevia com mais frequência, mas isso não impediu ele de pedir Mary em namoro.

Desde então, as coisas não estavam nada boas.

Mary apenas ficou ali encostada, imaginando como ele iria começar a conversa. Mas, para sua surpresa ele não disse nada e isso a estava deixando irritada.

"Precisamos conversar" Disse ela.

"Semana que vem teremos lua cheia" Ele parecia querer fugir do assunto, olhando para o céu.

Mary bufou. Isso fez com que ele a olhasse nos olhos pela primeira vez.

"Eu sei. Me desculpe por ser um canalha"

"E..." Ela incentivou.

"Não tenho mais nada para me desculpar" Mary ficou ainda mais nervosa.

"Talvez por estar próximo demais da Srta. Eine" Opinou a loira com displicência.

"Não existe nada entre mim e Nice"

Nice.

Por que raios ele a estava chamando de Nice?

Mike notou o erro que cometera e se aproximou de Mary.

"Vamos lá Flor" Ele agora passava a mão em sua bochecha "Vim aqui para me desculpar"

"Não foi muito convincente sabe?"

Ele se aproximou e a beijou.

Mary não reagiu de início, mas depois de sentir as mãos de Mike em sua cintura percebeu que estava com saudades dele e de seus toques.

Ela o afastou por um segundo.

"Isso não pode mais acontecer Mike. Estou cansada dessas brigas"

Ele continuava beijando seu pescoço.

"Tudo por você Flor"

Mary logo cedeu novamente.

* * *

"Olha só Prongs! Uma monitora completamente desprotegida. Vamos pegar a pasta de dente"

James apenas revirou os olhos.

Estavam voltando das cozinhas, já que aquela havia sido a primeira parada deles depois do incidente. Os dois ficaram conversando e comendo por horas, eles sabiam que não iam conseguir dormir depois de tudo. Era quase duas da manhã quando voltaram para a Torre da Grifinória, juntamente com um cesto de comida.

E para surpresa de ambos, encontraram Lily Evans jogada no sofá, com um livro trouxa no colo.

"Que diabos é 'The clockwork orange'?" Sirius parecia curioso, pois estava se aproximando.

"Nada que nossa monitora deveria estar lendo para tentar dormir"

"Ela vai ter que me emprestar um dia" Sirius comentou distraído, já aparentando cansado.

"Vou subir" Disse ele finalmente.

"Já estou indo. Vou comer mais um pouco. Remus odeia quando fazemos isso no dormitório"

"Boa noite cara"

"Noite, Padfoot" Sirius já havia subido.

James entrou em certo dilema se deveria acordar ou não a ruiva. Ele precisava conversar com alguém sobre suas hipóteses. Mas preferiu esperar por outro dia, Lily merecia algumas horas de sono.

Antes de subir, observou a ruiva com atenção.

"Boa noite Lily"

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Lily abriu os olhos com uma contente Mary subindo as escadas. Diga-se de passagem que a loira nem a viu. A ruiva levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com uma cesta cheia de comida, colocada estrategicamente na mesa da sua frente.

Dentro dela havia um Profeta Diário.

Dois feitiços anotados a caneta.

Um de extensão.

Outro de desilusão.

A ruiva sorriu.

* * *

Boa noite gente!

Demorei um pouco mais para escrever esse, tive que editar muitas partes. Escrever e criar é a parte divertida, mas revisar...

Espero que estejam gostando.

O livro que a Lily estava lendo era Laranja Mecânica. Sim, a data bate.

Prometo um pouco de Lily e Snape no próximo, talvez até mesmo Sirius e Regulus.

Queria agradecer a linda da Beatriz que fez o primeiro review, fiquei muito feliz em ler. Sério. Fico muito contente que tenha gostado e visto algum potencial aqui!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **We both should believe the path that we chose**

"Vamos lá Prongs, já tem uma semana"

"Não sei se consigo aguentar isso agora Padfoot"

"Eu é que não estou aguentando" Sirius parecia indignado "Sabe quantos terceiranista já vieram falar comigo?"

"Três?" Arriscou James.

"Sete, James" Sirius respirou profundamente "Está na hora"

"Eu sei" Admitiu James finalmente.

Os dois estavam parados em frente ao quadro de avisos da Sala Comunal e James segurava um pergaminho. Ele estava incerto. Ao redor deles, alguns quintanistas se reuniam com expectativa. Quando James finalmente pregou o anúncio, ele e Sirius ficaram parados, apenas obsevando o papel.

"Não sei se estou pronto para isso Padfoot" O capitão suspirou.

SELEÇÃO PARA O TIME DE QUADRIBOL

SÁBADO, OITOS HORAS NO CAMPO.

"Quantas corvinas você acha que vão aparecer?" Começou James enquanto os dois se afastavam.

"Não mais do que os lufanos" Sirius permaneceu sério "Para os testes"

"Não podemos usar o time do ano passado?" James choramingava.

"Duvido que conseguiremos jogar sem um goleiro, dois artilheiros e um batedor"

"Um artilheiro" James cortou Sirius "Marlene ainda vai jogar"

"Ela não ia cair fora?"

"Não mais, acho que Morris a convenceu"

"Graças a Merlim!"

Os dois bruxos subiram para seus dormitórios, porém deixaram para trás uma grande bagunça ao redor do quadro de avisos.

* * *

Alice Lewis não era o tipo de garota que se apavorava com facilidade.

Frank já havia dito isso a ela.

Mas não naquele momento.

Oitocentas páginas sobre os benefícios de poções de cura não eram exatamente o que a morena classificava como diversão, principalmente quando um resumo de quinhentas palavras tinha que ser entregue até sexta.

Ela soltou um grande suspiro e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

Estava prestes a começar quando uma voz a chamou.

"Oi Lily" Disse ela com entusiasmo.

"Alice, que saudades!" A ruiva já a estava abraçando.

"Começaram bem, hein?" A ruiva se referia ao enorme livro na sua frente. Lily se sentou na cadeira vaga.

"Nem me fale" A morena encarou o livro "A leitura não é obrigatória sabe? Mas eu precisava de mais embasamento, preciso de uma boa nota em poções"

"Vai valer a pena, carreiras no ministério não são nada fáceis"

"Frank disse a mesma coisa, mas para ele é fácil, ama qualquer tipo de matéria, até mesmo herbologia"

A ruiva sorriu.

"Ainda não o vi pelo castelo"

"Ele estava resolvendo algumas coisas com a Professora MacGonagall. Queriam dar a ele o cargo de monitor chefe, já que os Andersons não voltaram"

"Isso é incrível Alice"

A morena deu um pequeno sorriso e a ruiva percebeu que havia algo errado.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada. Ele parece ansioso, ainda mais para colocar nas suas fichas, mas... Não temos tempo para nós"

"Vocês são o melhor casal de todo esse castelo, com certeza vão encontrar uma maneira" Alice sorriu com as palavras da amiga.

Enquanto Lily sorria para ela e tentava anima-lá, Alice notou que alguém olhava com muita atenção para a ruiva e não pode deixar de comentar.

"Lily" A morena cortou a ruiva "Desculpa, mas acho que tem alguém querendo falar com você" Alice apontou para mesa ao lado.

"Já entendi" A mais nova pareceu murchar.

"Isso está sendo muito desgastante para vocês" Começou Alice "Pensei que depois do incidente do ano passado as coisas mudariam"

"Eu também" Suspirou Lily.

Alice sabia que Lily não era o tipo de pessoa que acabava com amizades, mesmo que elas estejam prestes a consumi-la. A ruiva não gostava de magoar as outras pessoas, mesmo que, no fundo, sabia que quem iria sair machuca dessa vez era ela.

"Acho que tenho que falar com alguém Alice"

A morena assentiu.

"Boa sorte com o trabalho, peça ajuda se precisar"

"Boa sorte, Lily"

A ruiva sabia sobre o que ela se referia.

* * *

Já havia uma semana exata, naquela sexta feira, do incidente na floresta e consequentemente do encontro às escondidas de Mary.

"Não entendo por que ele ainda não veio falar comigo. Vamos a Hogsmeade na próxima semana e ele não me convidou ainda"

"Relaxa Mary, garotos são estranhos" Ethan parecia divertir-se com a situação.

"Quer dizer que ele precisa chamá-la, mesmo com eles namorando?" Morris perguntou para Marlene, a qual estava do seu lado.

Eles estavam todos no Grande Salão para colocar os deveres em dia.

"É questão de romantismo, sabe?" Confirmou a morena.

"Será que ele quer que eu vá atrás dele?"

"Talvez" Opinou Ethan.

"Como assim? Eu sempre vou atrás dele!" Mary levantou sua voz, o que fez Ethan se arrepender do que havia dito e Marlene rir do amigo.

"Quer dizer... Claro que não Mary, ele vai aparecer" O loiro não levava jeito nenhum para isso.

"Também não tenho com quem ir a Hogsmeade, Mary" Disse Marlene "Podemos ir juntas e comprar aqueles doces maravilhosos para o estoque"

"Eu tenho namorado Lene, é para isso que eles servem"

"Merlim! Que fora, Lene" Ethan sorriu pra ela "Você tem que treinar sua abordagem"

"Sai fora, Morris" Ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro "Você vai me convidar para ir, provavelmente na hora em que estivermos prontos para partir" Ela parou "Como sempre faz"

"Talvez não" Um brilho apareceu em seus olhos.

"É mesmo?" A morena parecia incerta.

Ethan limpou a garganta.

"Marlene McKinnon gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo? Mesmo faltando uma semana"

Os três já estavam rindo

"Claro que aceito Ethan Morris"

Mary foi a primeira a parar de rir.

"Gostaria que as coisas fossem assim tão fáceis comigo e com Mike também"

"Antes de serem namorados, vocês precisam ser amigos Mary" Marlene olhou para ela "Tente conversar com ele, sim?"

"Vou tentar"

"Conversas sempre resolvem problemas" Comcordou Ethan.

Ou não.

* * *

"Mais que droga Lily"

"Não seja rude comigo Severo! Estou tentando ajudar"

Lily havia sentado na mesa em frente à Snape na biblioteca, porém, já que o lugar estava muito cheio, ele optou por levá-la para o lado de fora do castelo e ela fingiu não se importar. Já era quase a hora do jantar. A conversa tomava um rumo automático e artificial, a ruiva não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. As coisas estavam diferentes desde o incidente no quinto ano, tanto que aquela era a segunda vez que ela falava com ele desde então. Lily acabará de dizer que eles precisavam discutir sobre o que iriam fazer quando ele explodiu com ela.

"Você vê problemas onde não existem Lily" Ele parecia querer convencer a si mesmo.

"Então por que não ficamos na biblioteca Sev?" Agora ela havia abaixado a voz e ele percebeu que ela havia usado seu apelido.

"Você sabe o motivo"

"Esconder-me de seus amiguinhos sonserinos? Sei muito bem Severo" Ela agora tinha parado de andar, perto da árvore que mais gostava.

"Não foi por isso Lily. Precisávamos de um lugar mais reservado para conversar" Snape sabia que mentia para ela.

"Você age como um covarde Sev" Ela chegou muito perto dele "Não vou pedir para escolher um lado, mas peço, pelo seu bem pessoal, que pelo menos tente não escolher aquele"

"E qual o problema?" O de cabelos negros sabia que a ruiva estava no seu limite "Não existem lados"

Ele sabia que tinha hesitado.

"Eles não são seus amigos se pedem para você escolher Severo" A ruiva gritava agora "Eu sempre estive aqui para ajudá-lo e o que eu ganho em troca? Conversas escondidas e ofensas" Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas "Pessoas estão morrendo, não consegue ver? Pessoas iguais a mim, sem nenhuma diferença"

"Do que voce está falando Lily?" A pergunta era retórica.

"Sobre você andar com aspirantes a Comensais da Morte" Ela baixou a voz violentamente "Isso não é bom para você Sev, não é bom para ninguém"

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

"E se eu tivesse morrido naquela primeira noite? Não iria fazer diferença para você?"

"Merlim! Não fale isso Lily" Snape parecia muito assustado com a hipótese "Teria sido horrível"

"Pois não aconteceu por pouco. Muitas Lily's estão morrendo, apenas por estarem na hora e lugar errado" Ela suspirou "Você já deve saber o que aconteceu com Nicholas Adams. É por coisas assim que quer ser lembrado?"

Lily estava blefando, ninguém sabia sobre Nicholas Adams, apenas os que estavam presentes naquela noite e suas amigas, incluindo Mary, para quem tinha contado no outro dia. Mas a ruiva suspeitava que os sonserinos tinham algum envolvimento, não total, mas uma pequena porcentagem.

Os medos de Lily se tornaram realidade com o silêncio de Severo Snape.

Por incrível que possa parecer ela deu mais um passo.

E o abraçou.

Foi um abraço diferente, era carregado de dor e compaixão. Ele nem se movia.

"Eu amo você Sev"

Snape trancou a respiração.

"Mas não consigo ver você acabar consigo mesmo, me desculpe"

"Quer dizer que não somos mais amigos?" Perguntou ele rapidamente se soltando.

"Isso depende de você" Ela ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos "Estarei sempre aqui quando precisar"

Severo Snape sabia que aquilo não iria acabar bem.

"Isso é muito difícil para mim Lily, você tem que entender"

"São apenas escolhas Severo. Podemos fazê-las ou não" Ela parou "Todo mundo está fazendo a sua, eu já fiz a minha. Quero que você pense com muita sabedoria na sua"

E assim, Lily Evans saiu correndo para que Severo Snape não tivesse a oportunidade de vê-lá chorar.

* * *

Os marotos sentaram perto do grupo de grifinórios que já estava presente no Salão Principal para o jantar. Diga-se de passagem Mary, Marlene e Ethan.

"Finalmente Potter" Marlene deu uma tapinha nas costas dele, ela se referia a data dos testes.

"Só acho que deveríamos ter marcado com mais antecedência" Comentou Sirius ao tomar um gole do suco de abóbora.

"Para dar tempo de criarem torcida organizada? Merlim não" A morena se referia a legião de fãs de James e Sirius.

"Não iria ser nada mal"

"Você não presta Sirius" Disse Mary.

"Eu sei"

"Qual as chances de ganharmos o torneio esse ano?" Perguntou Peter.

"Todas, meu amigo" Respondeu Remus com um sorriso no rosto.

"Será que vou ser aceita no time esse ano?" Marlene estava com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

"Tudo depende do seu desempenho McKinnon" James olhou para ela da mesma forma.

"Suas chances não são maiores que as minhas. Não podem ficar sem um apanhador" Ethan também entrou no jogo.

"Veremos Morris" Replicou Marlene.

Os dois já iniciavam uma conversa sobre quem era o melhor jogador quando Peter perguntou distraído quando iriam visitar Hogsmeade novamente.

"Semana que vem" Respondeu Mary com uma expressão nada feliz.

"O que aconteceu?" Sirius parecia interessado agora.

"Mike" Marlene parou de conversar com Ethan para responder.

"Ele é um idiota Mary" Remus cutucou Sirius.

"Não seja rude Padfoot" O outro apenas ignorou.

"Só não sei mais o que fazer" A loira parecia perdida.

Sirius não sabia explicar o motivo, mas começou a dar conselho para a loira.

"...e se ele não falar com você sobre Hogsmeade nos levamos você"

"Obrigada Sirius, de verdade"

Ele deu de ombros. Sirius sabia que já havia feito isso com muitas garotas e não gostava de ver a amiga passar pela mesma coisa.

Já estava quase na hora da sobremesa quando começaram a apostar qual seria a principal.

"Bolo de chocolate. Óbvio" James soava confiante.

"Nem comece. Será torta de limão de novo. Dumbledore adora" Mary não queria perder.

"Estou com James" Disse Peter.

"Mary" Disse Remus, Ethan e Marlene.

"É melhor estar certo, Prongs" Sirius já tinha escolhido seu lado.

Eles ficaram na expectativa por cerca de cinco minutos. Quando as sobremesas apareceram em um passe de mágica todos suspiraram.

Bolo de cenoura com chocolate.

"Isso não é justo" Exclamou Peter.

"Mas tem torta de limão também" Disse Mary com alegria.

"Apostamos o principal Jones" James não parecia feliz.

"Bem, Lily teria ganhado" Marlene voltou para a conversa "Ela ama essa coisa"

"Cadê ela? Temos ronda hoje de noite" Remus reparou que não via a amiga desde o almoço.

"Está no dormitório" Mary falou em voz baixa.

"O que aconteceu?" Foi a vez de Peter perguntar.

Marlene e Mary hesitaram.

"Vamos lá, a gente conhece ela também" Agora era Sirius.

"Nada de mais. Estava se sentindo enjoada" Disse Marlene ao olhar para baixo.

Claro que todos fingiram acreditar no que havia sido dito.

"Posso trocar a ronda de hoje" Sugeriu Remus.

"Não" Mary falou no mesmo instante "Ela tem que sair do quarto por algum motivo"

Marlene olhou para Mary, as suas sabiam que a amiga teria que parar de chorar alguma hora.

* * *

A manhã de sábado estava nublada e anormalmente fria para aquela época do ano. Sirius acordou assustado no dormitório masculino da Grifinória, havia sonhado com o irmão de novo. Ele decidiu ir se arrumar antes dos outros. Quando saiu do banheiro percebeu que James já não estava na cama.

Droga

Era hoje.

Que Merlim os ajude.

* * *

"Será que podemos ver os testes?" Perguntou Mary na mesa do café.

"Acredite. Vocês não vão querer" Resmungou James "Não sei por que acordaram cedo em um sábado" O capitão parecia não acreditar que alguém levantasse antes das dez por vontade própria em um dia como esse.

"Marlene estava fazendo muito barulho procurando as vestes" Mary parecia se divertir ao organizar seus ovos no prato "E sábado é o dia da soneca da tarde. Palavras da Lily"

"Queremos ver a Lene" Lily insistia, mas James a olhou diferente, ele estava curioso pela fato da ruiva não ter aparecido no jantar e ainda mais pelo fato de seu rosto estar inchado.

"Os titulares pouco jogam" Ele tomou seu café "Só estão lá para fingir que talvez não entrem no time"

"Isso é meio cruel" Replicou Mary.

"Mas cria esperança" Disse Marlene. A morena havia acabado de chegar na mesa, já com o seu uniforme.

James estava com o seu também.

"Você fica muito bem com esse uniforme" Comentou Lily.

"Deve ser por isso que os jogadores gostam tanto dela" Sorriu James como se soubesse de algo.

"Ninguém fica melhor do que eu" Sirius já se sentava ao lado de Lily.

"Tem razão" Concordou Lily sorrindo.

"Por isso que gosto de você ruiva"

"Onde está Remus?" Perguntou Mary.

"Hoje é o dia em que ele e Peter só acordam depois do almoço" Ethan havia acabo de chegar também "Se incomoda de prender esse negócio aqui atrás Lene?" Ele estava de costas para ela.

"Dois anos no time Morris e ainda não sabe o nome desse 'negócio'?"

"Duvido que saiba Black"

"Claro que não. Estou a um ano no time"

"Fivela" Disse James e Lily ao mesmo tempo.

"Viu só? Até a Lily sabe" Disse Marlene.

"Isso por que a sua quebrou ano passado Lene" A ruiva já estava se sentindo um pouco melhor na presença dos amigos.

"Não temos que ir preparar o campo Potter?"

"Fiz isso mais cedo Morris"

"Grande capitão" Exclamou Sirius.

"Vocês ainda tem uns quinze minutos antes dos teste" Disse Mary distraída.

"Dez então" James começou a comer mais rápido, assim como os outros jogadores. "Temos que chegar cedo" Lily parecia assustada com a quantidade de comida que havia na boca de Marlene "Nunca se sabe o que os novatos podem fazer"

Em menos de cinco minutos todos os jogadores do time de quadribol da Grifinória já estavam de pé.

"Vamos passar lá depois" Lily falou para Marlene "Só vamos acabar de comer"

"Vocês tem certeza que realmente querem assistir aquilo?" Perguntou Ethan enquanto eles se afastavam, como se ainda desse tempo de desistir.

"Claro. O que pode dar errado?"

Mary estava sendo ingênua.

* * *

James Potter pensava já ter visto de tudo, até que observou um lufano voar montado do lado errado da vassoura.

"Fora" Ele berrou "Apenas grifinórios no campo. Agora"

As meninas da torcida imaginaram que o recado não era para elas, um fato que ficou bem claro quando o capitão olhou diretamente para o grupo ao gritar. Quando, finalmente, todas as distrações tinham saído do campo e algumas se dirigido para as arquibancadas, James pode chamar a equipe.

Ao seu redor pousaram Sirius, Marlene e Ethan. Por incrível que pareça todos os membros eram sextanistas, o antigo capitão não queria perder todo o time quando se formasse, ele havia deixado um legado e James o agradecia por isso.

"Precisamos de um goleiro, artilheiro e batedor" Um certo medo tomou conta dele, precisavam de bastante gente para jogar "Vou pedir para vocês fazerem os testes como sempre. Fiquem de olho nos novatos"

Com isso James os dispensou e começou com os exercícios.

No momento em que se virou para a parte mais alta das arquibancadas lá estava Lily e Mary, a ruiva ainda comia uma orelha de gato. Ele sorriu com aquilo. Porém, o grupo de quintanistas que estava na parte mais baixa da arquibancada percebeu o gesto e tomou como consequência da sua presença. Elas soltaram gritinhos. James virou-se para os testes.

As coisas não estavam nada boas.

Sirius tentava ensinar um terceiranista como usar o taco de batedor e Marlene parecia prestes a se descabelar quando um quintanista marcou gol contra.

Isso iria demorar mais do que ele pensará.

* * *

"Vamos fazer uma pausa pessoal" Gritou o capitão.

Já era quatro horas da tarde.

"Mais de três sonserinos já apareceram para ver como as coisas iam" Marlene parecia irritada "Mary gritou com alguns quando ainda estava aqui"

"Pode deixar. Vamos fazer com que pensem que nosso time está fraco esse ano"

"Precisamos acabar com isso" Sirius estava com os cabelos em pé "É nossa segunda pausa em oito hora James, não vamos conseguir mais desempenho deles"

"Eu sei"

"Vamos por partes, sim?" Começou Ethan "Sugiro que a gente comece com o mais fácil. Goleiro"

"Odeio aquele Phil" Disse Marlene "Já tentou me cantar duas vezes e não tem mais talento que uma goles"

"Concordo com tudo" James fez uma careta "Não com a primeira parte"

"E a Adeline?"

"Gostei dela" Sirius concordou com Ethan.

"Não é meio nova?"

"Ela está no quarto ano, James" Completou Marlene "Vai aprender a agir sob pressão. Voto sim"

"Bem, só temos os dois" Disse Sirius.

James e Ethan apenas assentiram.

"Certo. Batedores"

Todos olharam para Sirius, ele parecia arrasado.

"Nada de mais, ainda não sei. Parece que não tenho harmonia com nenhum deles"

"O Victor parece um cara bacana" Comentou Ethan.

"Mas não ao rebater" Sirius fez uma careta.

"Laurence?"

"Parece um pouco melhor" O batedor oficial não parecia satisfeito.

"Vamos deixar isso por último. A gente joga junto com os dois no final" Sugeriu Marlene.

"Ok" Concordou Ethan "Artilheiro?"

Todos se voltaram para James.

"Jonathan parece uma boa escolha"

"E os outros dois?" Sirius estava curioso.

"Um ainda é terceiranista, eu sei que Jonathan também, mas ele não parece levar jeito, talvez ano que vem, podemos colocá-lo como reserva. O outro é do sétimo ano, tão arrogante quanto, não gostei dele" James não parecia nada feliz com a atitude do último candidato.

"Qual o nome dele?" Marlene ficou interessada.

"Adam Cook"

"Não. De jeito nenhum" A morena falou rapidamente "Não sei como ainda não o vi"

"Eu sabia que você ia ser contra" James sabia das coisas, Marlene não fazia ideia como.

"O que aconteceu?" Sirius cutucou Marlene. Ele era o único que não sabia do ocorrido.

"Não é bom dormir com membros da equipe Black, pode distrair" Ethan parecia se divertir.

"Ah" Sirius exclamou com uma expressão de deboche.

"Certo. Foco"

Todos ficaram em silêncio quando James falou, afinal ele era o capitão.

"Temos Adeline e Jonathan" Todos confirmaram para o capitão "Precisamos aceitar alguns reservas ainda"

"Temos o terceiranista" Começou Ethan "Aquela apanhadora do sétimo e o goleiro do quinto"

"Você realmente não grava o nome de ninguém, não é mesmo?" O loiro fingiu não escutar a amiga.

"Não é uma grande reserva mas vai servir" James parecia tranquilo com isso "Temos uma pessoa por posição basicamente"

"Agora é rezar para nenhum batedor se machucar" Comentou Marlene.

"Ou para encontrarmos um" Sirius não estava muito positivo.

"Ok. Vamos jogar com os dois batedores e depois dar as notícias ao pessoal" James parecia determinado "Eles vão adorar sentar um pouco"

* * *

"Você só não me aceitou por que eu dormi com a sua amiguinha"

Lily e Mary acordaram assustadas com os berros. Aquela era a tarde da soneca, pôde-se disser que elas não ficaram muito felizes em ter que descer para o Salão Comunal. A cena que elas encontraram era de certa forma cômica e ao mesmo tempo deprimente.

Adam estava muito próximo de James, o que não era grande coisa, já que o capitão era uns vinte centímetros maior que ele. Ethan era segurado por Sirius e Marlene era contida, bravamente, por um pequeno terceiranista, Lily tinha a impressão que seu nome era Jonathan.

"Não foi por isso que não o escolhi, Cook" James parecia muito calmo agora "Você não está no time porque sua arrogância e egocentrismo não combinam com o grupo"

Adam Cook bufou de raiva.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Lily berrou com os dois.

"Falei para você que ela fica com raiva quando interrompem a tarde da soneca" Marlene sussurrou para Ethan. Os dois estavam sendo segurados com força, não tinha nada para ser feito.

"Por que você está no time estão, Potter? Seu grande traidor de sangue" Ele olhou Lily "Você não aguenta mais arrogância do que a sua. Essa é a verdade"

O rosto confiante de James pareceu cair por alguns segundos. Ele já tinha escutado aquilo.

Lily prestou atenção na parte do 'traidor de sangue'. Os Potter's não pertenciam a lista das Vinte e Oito famílias, isso era pelo fato da origem suspeita da família e sua amizade com com nascidos trouxas. A ruiva ficou surpresa por ver um Grifinorio falando dessa forma, não eram muitos que possuíam uma linhagem limpa ali dentro.

"Chega. Saia Cook. Você ganhará uma detenção" Lily se aproximou o suficiente para ficar próximo dos dois.

Diga-se de passagem que a ruiva ainda estava com os cabelos para cima e calçando suas pantufas.

"Não se intrometa onde não é chamada, Evans" Disse ele com nojo.

"Não tenho culpa se não sabe jogar Cook. Agora fora" Lily falou aquilo em um tom surpreendentemente autoritário que as conversas ao seu redor morreram.

Adam Cook não tinha mais saída.

Ele se aproximou de Lily como tinha feito com James, só que agora tinha o efeito desejado, pois ele era maior do que ela.

"Isso não está acabado, Evans"

Lily não teve tempo de reponder, por que segurava um raivoso capitão do time de quadribol.

"Veremos" Disse ela finalmente, torcendo para o mais velho sair da sala, não iria conseguir segurar James por muito mais tempo.

Quando Adam Cook deixou a sala ela pode ver com clareza o que estava acontecendo.

Seus amigos estavam sendo segurados por outros grifinórios, os quais, na maioria, também queriam que Adam aprendesse uma lição. Todos já tinham sido soltos, até que ela percebeu que ainda segurava James.

"Adorável penteado Evans"

"Não enche Potter" Ela o soltou "Da próxima vez que for arrumar briga não faça em um sábado a tarde, ok?" A ruiva não parecia calma.

Ela virou-se para ele e subiu as escadas bocejando.

"Não vou entrar lá antes do jantar" Marlene disse para Ethan "Posso tomar banho no quarto de vocês?"

Ethan não pensou ser uma má ideia.

* * *

"Sirius" O Black mais novo parecia assustado "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Regulus tinha decidido dar um volta pelo castelo e para sua surpresa encontrou o irmão mais velho deitado em um banco no quinto andar, ele ainda usava seus trajes de quadribol, sujos por sinal.

"Parece que uma garota precisava tomar banho no nosso banheiro" Regulus olhou confuso "Estranho, não é mesmo? Elas têm preferência para tudo"

Regulus sentou perto da cabeça da Sirius. Eles ficaram em silêncio.

"Faz tempo que não falo com você"

"Digo o mesmo. Como anda as coisas?"

"Ah! você sabe, grande teste para o time, brigas na Sala Comunal e dezenas de convites para Hogsmeade" O mais novo riu da última parte. Regulus era tão bonito quanto Sirius, mas sua visibilidade não era umas das maiores como a do irmão, ser a ovelha negra da família ajudava um pouco o mais velho "Nada de mais. E você?"

"O mesmo de sempre. Tudo normal"

Sirius ficou em silêncio antes de dizer o que mais queria.

"Claro. Reuniões para Comensais da Morte no meio da noite" Ele olhou para o irmão "Temos conceitos bem diferentes de 'normal'"

Por incrível que parece Sirius Black não berrou com o irmão como havia ensaiado um milhão de vezes. Ele estava apenas profundamente decepcionado. Regulus era novo, mas não ingênuo, ele percebeu isso.

"Desculpa" Foi a única coisa que o mais novo disse.

"Você sabe que é melhor do que isso, não sabe?" Sirius fechou os olhos "É inteligente e habilidoso, Regulus"

"Não é tão simples assim Sirius" Ele parou um pouco "Não quero decepcionar nossa mãe"

Sirius abriu os olhos.

"Você está cego" Ele falou com mágoa "Ela nunca foi nossa mãe. Seja corajoso, Regulus" Sirius olhou para o mais novo "É isso que você realmente quer?"

"Não sou como você e Andrômeda" Regulus não parecia muito firme "Todos esperam que eu faça isso" O mais novo não respondeu à pergunta.

"Está disposto a morrer pela causa? Matar por ela?"

Regulus Black hesitou.

"Se for preciso" Disse ele por fim.

"Não acredito que disse isso" Sirius se levantou "Existem pessoas muito boas nesse mundo, Regulus. O tipo sanguíneo não mudará nada" Agora Sirius falava mais alto "Na primeira noite de volta meus dois amigos podiam ter sido mortos e, claramente, Lily Evans tinha mais chances que James. Me diga por que Regulus. Melhor aluna da turma, uma pessoa melhor do que nós dois juntos, tem que haver alguma razão"

O mais novo ficou em silêncio.

"Você não sabe como as coisas estão indo Sirius. Não tenho escolha"

"Se você pensa como eles" Sirius começou a se afastar "Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Mas acredite Regulus, as pessoas que estão morrendo são muito melhores do que você pode imaginar" O mais velho já estava longe "Não posso escolher por você, mas por favor, quando for escolher, pense apenas em você"

Regulus Black ficou sentado.

Não tinha para onde ir.

* * *

Mike foi procurar Mary no final daquela noite, depois do jantar, enquanto ela se dirigia para o dormitório.

Ela não estava nada feliz.

"Onde você esteve Flor?" Ele tentou abraçá-la.

"Inacreditável Mike" Ela não olhava para ele "Eu sempre tenho que ir atrás de você?"

Ele fez uma expressão de desentendido.

"Ah! Não se faça" A loira estava com raiva "Você nunca pode me procurar depois de um encontro? Ou se esforçar para ficar um tempo comigo?"

"Mas eu..." Ele tentou começar. Coitado.

"Namorados fazem isso, sabe? Não quero ficar com dúvidas se você vai ou não me levar para Hogsmeade, Mike" Ela respirou fundou "Não sei mais o que estamos fazendo. Você claramente não sabe ser um bom namorado"

Mary falou o que queria havia muito tempo. Ela percebeu que tinha sido cruel, mas se sentia aliviada.

"Flor, eu não... sabia que sentia isso" Ele parecia arrependido, pelo menos, foi o que Mike queria que Mary pensasse.

A loira não estava satisfeita, queria ouvir mais. O que aconteceu depois de um intervalo de silêncio.

"Desculpa. Realmente não imaginava. Eu gosto muito de você Mary, não quero perdê-la" Ela olhou para ele "Você aceita ir a Hogsmeade comigo?"

Ela pareceu pesar as consequências.

Ele sorriu para ela.

"O que eu poderia dizer?" Mary deu um leve sorriso para ele "Vejo você depois" Ela já tinha se virado quando ele puxou o seu braço.

"Pensei que poderíamos fazer alguma coisa agora"

Mary parou. Ela não queria se deixar levar por ele de novo, queria ser forte, igual como havia prometido para as amigas que iria tentar fazer.

Em suma, ela não conseguiu.

* * *

Oi gente!

Espero que ainda tenha alguém lendo.

Estou tentando postar um capítulo por semana mas não sei se consigo.

Mike nem sequer tem um sobrenome ainda por que eu o odeio. Ele é o espelho de um relacionamento abusivo.

Vamos fingir que o sobrenome Cook está na lista das Vinte e Oite famílias, eu já tinha colocado ele na história quando percebi.

Vou começar a colocar o nome dos capítulos nos próprios capítulos. (As vezes é difícil achar um trecho de música, sabiam?)

Se você ainda está lendo muito obrigada e me diga o que está achando.

Reviews são muito bons na verdade.

XOXO


End file.
